Transformers Prime: Time War
by PhoenixKnight13
Summary: Megatron travels back into the past in order to change his fate. But his time travel machine causes - Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Knockout and two Predacons to be dragged along for the ride. Now trapped in the past, Smokescreen finds himself the leader of an unlikely team, who are now depending on him to get them home.


**Transformers Prime: Time War**

This fanfic is based on Transformers Prime animated series. The plot takes place after the film "Predacons Rising". As I'm certain you've noticed, there were many loose ends after the film came to its conclusion, and many questions left unanswered.

Be warned, there are _many_ spoilers contained within this story. So if you haven't yet seen the movie, you probably shouldn't read this yet.

Also, I'll be upfront right now to all Soundwave and Starscream fans. Neither character (from the present) will appear in the story, though they will be referenced several times by the characters. So _please_ don't hate me.

Transformers Prime and all Transformers characters, places and items mentioned are the property of © Hasbro.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Optimus Prime and the Matrix have become one with the Core of Cybertron. Megatron, former leader of the Decepticons, who was revived by Unicron, has disbanded the Decepticons and now searches for new meaning to his life. With both sides laying down their arms, Cybertron is ready to be rebuilt. _

_But one Decepticon scientist has yet to receive his masters' final command, and does not know the Decepticons disillusionment by his masters' own hand. Shockwave, the last Decepticon is preparing to put into use the one experiment even he had hoped would never need see the light of day, a device with the potential to tear apart the very fabric of reality itself. But as the mad doctors' twisted logic dictates. Desperate times, call for desperate measures… _

xxxx

Smokescreen drove along with Ratchet and Knock Out. The group was making their way to the crashed Nemesis, which was being removed by Bulkhead and one of his Vehicon construction crews.

"Here we are, home sweet home. What's left of it anyway." Knock Out chimed in a sarcastic sing-song voice.

As the three approached the ship they saw Ultra Magnus, stopped and transformed.

The Autobot second in command nodded in greeting.

Ratchet spoke first.

"Ultra Magnus, as your physician I insist that you stop working and take a power-down like I told you to five minutes ago." the doctor gave Magnus a look of mild irritation.

"Your concern is appreciated doctor. But as acting leader of the Autobots it's my responsibility to oversee everyone else's wellbeing before I worry about my own." Magnus countered.

Ratchet looked as though he was about to argue the point, but restrained himself, no doubt conceding Magnus's point.

Ultra Magnus sighed.

"Truth be known, I was always more comfortable with the responsibilities of commander of the Autobots. I am not so certain I'm the right bot for the position of leader."

Smokescreen nodded.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." he whispered in empathy.

Smokescreen then took a moment too look around at everyone thoughtfully, remembering all the things that had happened in the past few days and how much everyone had changed. As he looked around he glanced up at Cybertron's moons hanging high up in the sky.

xxxx

Meanwhile, Megatron had landed upon one of those very moons in order to watch the light of all the Sparks soon to be reborn as Optimus united the Allspark with Primus. He stood upon the moons' surface gazing upon his now revived home in awe, and melancholy.

"Cybertron, you are saved... At last..." he whispered sadly.

However, the tranquility of the moment was broken by a sinister voice emanating from the darkness around him.

"Certainly is an impressive light show, wouldn't you agree? Nice upgrade by the way, the taller and scarier look is working for you." the voice spoke.

Megatron reacted instinctually, readying his weapons.

"Who's there? Speak quickly!" he demanded.

Instead of an answer, the voice merely laughed.

"Of course. Airachnid, I might have known." Megatron, still weary, sighed.

"Why Megatron, whatever gave me away?" Megatron's former lieutenant asked in her usual snide tone.

"Soundwave sent you to one of Cybertron's moons." he chuckled at the irony. "To think I would have forgotten which…"

"Yes Soundwave. He always was the inventive type. I'll grant him that." she answered from the darkness.

"So what is it you want of me Airachnid, revenge I suppose?" Megatron asked in a rather bored tone of voice.

From a hilltop behind him, Airachnid emerged and stepped into the light.

"Why Megatron, you're so thoughtful." she smiled.

Megatron looked around and spotted her.

"I take it you're going to unleash your Insecticon legion upon me? Same routine as before?" he asked incredulous.

Airachnid's smiled broadened.

"Oh no Megatron, I would never try a repeat performance. My little soirees with dear Soundwave have taught me that." she waved a finger at him idly.

Megatron scoffed.

"It's good to know your constant failures have taught you something." he replied.

Airachnid hissed at that.

"You got lucky last time!" she argued; but quickly regained her composure. "But now it seems you don't have dear Soundwave to protect you."

Megatron, who was not bothered by this, took a moment to look around.

"It seems your army is nowhere to be found either. Tell me Airachnid, did they grow weary of your babbling?" he asked in mock curiosity.

Again, Airachnid smiled wickedly.

"It's funny you should mention them. You see, what I told you before about repeating my self was true…this time around, my pets have some new tricks." she replied.

She looked around.

"Arise my armada! Come forth and serve your queen!" she raised her arms and called.

At her command, an army of Insecticons appeared out of the shadows menacingly approaching Megatron. But from the moment they appeared, Megatron knew something was not right. Even being possessed by Airachnid, the Insecticons where still quick and coordinated. Something about these Insecticons however, was off.

Then it happened, every single one of them opened their mouths. And out came the energon sucking tongues that Megatron knew for a fact, where only possessed by Terrorcons.

Megatron rounded upon Airachnid in a fury.

"How did you do this?" he demanded. "When did you steal the Dark Energon necessary to transform the Insecticons into Terrorcons?"

Airachnid smirked.

"Don't get so bent out of shape Megatron. I never stole any of your precious Dark Energon. In fact, I have absolutely no idea how they became the way they are. But…" she gestured toward her own neck, and it was then that Megatron saw it.

It was a bite mark.

"CYLAS…" Megatron growled bitterly.

"We did get into a little scuffle after he freed me from the stasis pod, but I didn't think much of it at the time." she shrugged.

Megatron looked around at the Insecticons sadly.

"You have no idea what you have done to them, do you?" he asked, a hint of pity in his tone.

Airachnid was actually taken aback by the question.

"What do you care? And what's with this newfound love for Insecticons?" she asked incredulously. "Besides, I'm not doing anything you haven't already tried." she argued.

Megatron slowly shook his head.

"Things change..." he answered sadly.

He then readied his arms into a pair of swords.

"Now I will finish what Arcee started... And tear out your _Spark!_"

He charged at Airachnid, who gestured to her Insecticons.

"Go, tear him apart!" she ordered.

But her Terrorcon Insecticons proved no match for Megatron's upgraded armor and weapons. Megatron sliced through one after another with ease.

Airachnid was taken aback by how easy Megatron was defeating her armada.

She glared at him as he finished off another of her Terrorcons.

"Fine…" she then charged at him herself.

"I've always preferred the hands on approach." she transformed into her six legged form as she rushed into the fray.

She took a swipe at Megatron which he dodged.

"Once I've taken a bite out of you you'll be another one of my puppets!" she taunted, "How does that strike you?"

She tried to strike him again, only this time Megatron managed to tear off her extra limb bare handed.

She hissed in anger as she recoiled from the pain.

"ARGHHH!"

Megatron stood unfazed by her threats.

"I've had my fill of being subjugated by the whims of others." He spoke bluntly as he tossed the extra arm aside.

Before she could counter with another quip, Megatron charged his cannon and blasted every single one of her remaining zombie Insecticons. With his newfound might, and the Insecticons lack of coordinated thinking, the monstrosities fell quickly.

All Airachnid could do was look on in shock and horror as her mighty armada fell with surprising ease. But instead of retreating in fear, she charged Megatron again, this time in a blind rage.

"I'll make you suffer for that!" she screamed.

However, before she could even get close enough for a strike. Megatron moved at previously unseen speed, and with one motion, stabbed her right in the spark chamber.

Before her optics went out, he leaned close and whispered.

"I have already suffered more than even you can possibly imagine." And with that, the light in her optics faded and Megatron let her now lifeless frame fall to the ground in a heap.

While this had been going on, the lights that represented the Sparks of so many Cybertronians were still emerging from the Well of Allsparks. As Megatron straightened himself he bore witness as a small sphere of light emerged from Airachnid's now lifeless form.

He watched as Airachnid's Spark came to a stop before him. Understanding what this must mean, he couldn't help but marvel at the irony.

"It seems your exposure to the Dark Energon was not as severe as mine."

He then gestured back to the planet.

"Then go little one, back to the Well..." at that Airachnid's Spark left the moon and headed toward Cybertron, leaving a trail of light behind.

"...Back, where my Spark may never go." He looked on wistfully as even Airachnid's twisted Spark was welcomed back into the fold.

Before he could dwell upon this further, a Ground Bridge opened up. Then much to his surprise, Shockwave emerged and approached him.

"Lord Megatron, I am glad to see you have regained control of your frame from Unicron." His chief scientist kneelt before him.

Megatron was once again taken aback.

"Shockwave, how did you know where to find me?" he asked.

Shockwave approached, still bearing injures he'd sustained from Unicron's Terrorcon army.

"After I guided the Predacons toward Unicron I headed to my laboratory to find a means of tracking the chaos bringer and freeing you from his control."

Megatron waved him off and turned away.

"That will no longer be necessary."

Shockwave nodded.

"I concur. While I am curious to learn how you freed yourself from Unicron. I came to inform you of other developments." he continued.

"From what information I have been able to gather, the Predacons now hold Darkmount. Having eliminated Starscream,"

Megatron raised an eyebrow in surprise at Shockwave.

"...No doubt the end result of past altercations." Shockwave finished without missing a beat. "Ships surgeon Knock Out has defected to the Autobots. And Optimus Prime has become one with the Well of Allsparks itself. Leaving the Autobots leaderless and in a state of disarray, though they will no doubt quickly use the Matrix of Leadership to choose a new Prime."

At that Megatron rounded upon Shockwave.

"What!? What do you mean Optimus is gone?!" he demanded.

Shockwave continued.

"From what little information I was able to gather. Optimus Prime merged his Spark with that of the planet's core, apparently giving up his own life in the process."

Megatron staggered a bit in shock and turned around to look upon Cybertron again. He then realized just _how_ Optimus reignited the Well of Allsparks.

"So Optimus, in the end. You went first." he spoke thoughtfully.

Not fully understanding his masters' reaction, Shockwave took the moment to speak again.

"Forgive my impertinence my liege. But while our situation may not appear favorable, I do have a device that may be of use, though it could be _extremely_ dangerous. If you deem it worth the risk, in theory, you could use it to change the tide in this war."

Megatron appeared to come to a realization and turned back to Shockwave.

"Shockwave, show me this device of yours."

**Chapter 2**

Ultra Magnus looked out at the Autobots gathered around him and all the Cybertronians in the square playing spectator. They all were assembled before the platform were Magnus stood ready to give his speech.

"Autobots and friends," he began.

"While it has not been many cycles since the end of the war. Even without a long-term guarantee. We now hold this tentative peace." he continued.

"But let us not forget those lost in this war. Autobot and Decepticon alike…" he reminded the spectators.

"Cliffjumper, Seaspray, Breakdown, Skyquake, Dreadwing…" Magnus listed them.

Arcee grimaced upon hearing her dead partners' name. While Knock Out, Bulkhead and even Wheeljack were visibly affected by the list. "…And of course, Optimus Prime."

"Autobots, Decepticons, and humans, in numbers too numerous to count. Let us remember and honor them all. And build a future that would make them all proud." he finished.

Ultra Magnus announcement was answered with much cheering as he stepped aside.

"Great speech Ultra Magnus." Bumblebee congratulated the commander.

"You did great sir." Smokescreen added as he applauded.

Ultra Magnus nodded appreciatively, but his expression suddenly turned sullen.

"What's wrong sir?" Bulkhead asked concerned.

Ultra Magnus sighed.

"Giving speeches is one thing." he confided. "But I am not looking forward to informing the humans of Optimus Primes fate."

Everyone looked to each other with worry. They had all been thinking about how they might break the news to the kids about Optimus. But none of them had guessed that Ultra Magnus would volunteer to do it himself.

Ratchet sighed.

"To be honest I was going to do it myself, once I got back. I just haven't thought of how to say it..." he trailed off.

Arcee stepped up.

"I'm not so sure anyone of us alone should tell them." she argued.

Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked to each other and nodded in agreement.

"Arcee's right, I think they should hear it from all of us." Bumblebee pointed out.

Ultra Magnus looked to each of them, and nodded.

Suddenly alarms were going off everywhere.

Magnus grabbed the arm of a Vehicon as he went running by.

"What's happening soldier?" he asked.

"I…I don't know!" said the Vehicon, apparently he'd only panicking out of confusion.

Ratchet however was examining the readout he was receiving on his arm display.

"According to these readings massive energon emanations are coming from somewhere on Cybertron." he explained.

"How big?" Smokescreen asked.

"From what I can gather, big." he replied.

"And this signal just appeared out of nowhere for no reason? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Arcee asked doubtfully.

"Doctor, can you give us a fix on the location of the disturbance?" Ultra Magnus asked Ratchet.

"According to my readings, the energy burst is about twenty clicks from here." Ratchet read the scan.

"We should send in a team to check it out." Bumblebee suggested.

"Indeed," Magnus agreed. "I will lead it."

"Sir?" surprised, Bumblebee started to object.

"Optimus wouldn't order his subordinates to take risks that he himself wouldn't take. I can't afford to do any less." the commander countered. "Or would you rather I send someone else, someone more expendable?"

"No, you're absolutely right." Bumblebee conceded.

Ultra Magnus nodded.

"You, Arcee, and Bulkhead remain here and try to keep everyone calm." he ordered.

He then looked to Ratchet.

"Doctor, I'll need you back at base to analyze what's happening. Keep an open channel at all times." Ratchet nodded.

Then he turned his attention to Smokescreen and Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack, Smokescreen, your with me. I want a tight unit."

The pair nodded and answered in unison.

"Right!"

"Yes, good luck with that." Knock Out chimed as he idly examined his fingers, until he noticed Ultra Magnus towering over him and looked up.

"Since Ratchet will be otherwise indisposed. We'll need _you_ to fill in as the medic during the mission, _doctor_."

Knock Out sighed glumly.

"_Swell..._"

xxxx

As the group made their way to the disturbance, they came across what appeared to be a laboratory.

"Well that doesn't look suspicious at all." Knock Out stated in an overly sarcastic tone as the group pulled up.

"Hmm a laboratory...definitely one of Shockwaves." he added thoughtfully.

"Quiet, we don't know if Starscream, Shockwave or other Decepticon remnants are in the area." Ultra Magnus ordered as the group transformed and walked the rest of the way.

They entered the complex. After walking for a few minutes through a tunnel they arrived in a large room. On the other side of it they saw a monitor and some instruments. As they walked through the room they saw something else, a large archway apparatus.

Smokescreen happened to notice a small device on a nearby worktable and approached. As he was about to examine it, he heard a noise coming from the hall. The footsteps got everyone's attention, Knock Out danced around in a panic as Ultra Magnus signaled for everyone to find cover.

Just as they'd managed to find places to hide, Shockwave entered. But he was not alone. Megatron was with him. The two were apparently discussing the very machine the Autobots had just discovered.

"In the simplest of terms my liege, the Kronosphere device creates a vortex through space-time itself—a veritable "time tunnel" if you will. Though the device requires vast amounts of energy, I have been working on ways of concealing the signal that the device gives off when active." Shockwave explained.

Megatron nodded.

"Which would explain why you hid it in a room underneath the laboratory above. I would expect nothing less from you Shockwave."

The pair paused as they reached the arch itself.

"But tell me honestly. Do your really believe you've created a device to travel through time?" he asked.

Shockwave then walked over to the table and the device that Smokescreen had looked at just a moment before.

"I understand your skepticism lord Megatron." he picked up the device and brought it to Megatron.

"But I can assure you the technology is one hundred percent viable." he assured Megatron as he handed him the device.

"This device controls and manipulates the temporal anomalies down to the nanosecond." he added.

Again Megatron nodded.

"Indeed, you do not fail to impress. How does it function exactly?" he asked curiously.

As the pair continued their discussion, Smokescreen and Wheeljack looked at each other in shock, to think that the Decepticons had a weapon of such caliber in their possession.

Ultra Magnus tried to reach Ratchet.

"Ratchet, this is Ultra Magnus, do you read?" he whispered as quietly as possible.

Suddenly and without warning, there was a huge explosion from the other side of the room.

Ratchet overheard this as Ultra Magnus was trying to speak.

"What was that, Ultra Magnus? Are you all right? What's happening?" Ratchet asked over the comm.

Back in the laboratory, the others all turned to see Predaking standing before them in the hole he'd just made, at his side stood the only other Predacons left in existence Sky Lynx and Darksteel.

"Predaking, so you're alive..." Megatron noted with surprise.

Predaking looked upon Megatron with restrained contempt.

"Indeed, I live Megatron, though I cannot say the same for your _former_ lieutenant."

At his words Sky Lynx and Darksteel chuckled quietly by his side.

"What are you doing in my laboratory? These are delicate instruments!" Shockwave demanded.

Predaking looked over at Shockwave.

"Forgive the interruption doctor." he then looked back at Megatron with barely contained fury.

"But we have business with Megatron this day. With the one how orchestrated the annihilation of our brethren!" he snarled.

It was at that moment that Ultra Magnus signaled to the others and they all came out of hiding, save Knock Out, who hovered between coming out and staying out of sight.

"Megatron!" Ultra Magnus declared as he readied his blaster.

"As acting leader of the Autobots, I order you both to surrender immediately. If you elect to come quietly I will insure that no harm comes to either of you."

"Unless you wanna get turned into Pred chow, honestly, I'd kinda like to see that." Wheeljack added as he and Smokescreen ready their blasters.

"So the Autobots are here as well? How might I ask did you find me?" Megatron asked calmly.

"We picked up an energy surge in this location." Smokescreen answered. "Guess your shielding isn't as good as you thought." he added with a smirk.

"Hehe, that was probably me." Darksteel chuckled sheepishly.

Everyone looked over at him.

"Wiring, slipped and tripped." the Predacon shrugged as he chuckled again.

Sky Lynx slapped his own face in embarrassment while Predaking put his hand to his forehead and sighed resigned.

Megatron looked wearily from Predacons to Autobots.

"Tell me Shockwave, have you explained all the details of this device and it's remote to me?" he asked not taking his eyes off of the others while taking a few tentative steps back.

Shockwave followed suit.

"Yes Lord Megatron. It would be a simple task for you to use the Kronosphere now." he nodded.

Megatron nodded thoughtfully.

"Ah, good." then, much to the shock of everyone present. Megatron stabbed his most loyal officer through the back and gutted him.

"Forgive me Shockwave, but you would have discovered my true intentions too quickly." he apologized quietly. "But once my task is done you will never have died."

It only took a moment for the light in Shokwave's single eye to fade. And with that, the Deception's chief scientist was gone.

Megatron then threw Shockwaves' now lifeless body at Ultra Magnus and opened fire on the Predacons.

Predaking for his part was appalled by his former masters' behavior.

"Again you turn on those loyal to you?! Have you no shame?!" he demanded in outrage.

He then transformed into beast mode and charged at Megatron, while Sky Lynx and Darksteel followed suit.

Megatron continued to fire at the beasts, which seemed to be holding them back. He then activated the remote that controlled the Kronosphere.

The arch started to glow. A sphere of energy began building up inside it. As Megatron began typing something on the keypad, Smokescreen saw he was distracted and took a shot. The blast hit the remote, sending it flying into the vortex.

Megatron spotted Smokescreen and the pair exchanged a brief penetrating gaze. Megatron then turned around and jumped into the vortex. Without any warning the energy-sphere expanded and started to pull objects in.

Ultra Magnus saved himself and Shockwaves' body by grabbing ahold of a strong piece of piping with his claw. Meanwhile Sky Lynx had the forethought to transform from beast mode and grab ahold of something with both arms.

Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Knock Out, Predaking and Darksteel however lost their hold and were pulled into the sphere. Then it was over. The sphere, Megatron and the others were gone.

Once the chaos was over Ultra Magnus got to his feet and looked around for any sign of the others.

He sighed and called Ratchet.

"This is Ultra Magnus… in need of assistance."

xxxx

Smokescreen woke up. Grass was blown in the wind as birds were singing; he'd somehow ended up back on earth.

**Chapter 3**

Was Megatron here too? Smokescreen thought he saw Megatron jump into the strange sphere of light but wasn´t sure. But if he did, where was the Decepticon leader now?

He looked around and spotted Wheeljack and Knock Out, along with Predaking and another Predacon whom Smokescreen didn't know by name. He rushed over to Wheeljack and checked to see if he was alright.

"Ugh...great! I've got sand in my mouth, sand in my joints. I've even got sand in...Places I'd rather not mention." Knock Out bemoaned as he straightened up.

Wheeljack was holding his head in one hand, still groggy. Smokescreen extended him a hand, which the Wrecker was more than happy to take.

"So what happened to tall dark and spiky?" Wheeljack asked blearily.

"Not sure." Smokescreen answered honestly.

"...Looks like his destination was Earth. Didn't think I'd be back here so soon." he added as an afterthought.

"What was that light thingy?" the smaller Predacon asked rubbing his head.

"That _light thingy_ was a distortion in space-time, "genius". Try and keep up with us big kids." Wheeljack snapped at the Predacon, who growled at him in return.

Before more could be said between the pair Predaking interceded on his fellow Predacons' behalf.

"I would advise you _Autobot_," he warned. "Not to speak like that to one of my kind again."

Knock Out sensibly took a step back while Wheeljack stood his ground.

"Or what, your majesty? You'll crush my hand?!" he shot back bitterly.

The pair continued to glare at each other until Smokescreen valiantly put himself between them.

"Alright that's enough! You two need to cool off!" he insisted.

Thankfully, Predaking backed off after giving the young bot a brief, penetrating look. Once he did Smokescreen actually sighed in relief.

Smokescreen then glared at Wheeljack.

"Were you trying to get yourself scrapped?" he asked incredulously.

Wheeljack however continued to glare at the retreating Predacon.

"Only so much a bot can stomach kid." he spat bitterly still glaring after Predaking. He then gave Smokescreen a look of mild surprise.

"And since when are you the peacemaker? Always thought that was Primes…" Wheeljack cut himself off mid-sentence, a look of shame cutting across his face.

"Yeah, I miss him too." Smokescreen sighed.

At that precise moment, Knock Out spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt the mutual pity part, but. I think you're all going to want to see this." he called.

Everyone looked up as Knock Out was looking over the hillside.

A car came driving by, a red muscle car with a pair of bull horns on the hood. Smokescreen saw the car but didn't think anything of it.

"So, it's a car, big whoop." Wheeljack shrugged.

But Knock Out continued to eye the vehicle suspiciously.

"If I didn't know any better...But it couldn't..." Knock Out's optics widened in realization.

"It has to be!" he then transformed and drove down the hill after the car.

"Knock Out! Where are you going? We need to stick together!" Smokescreen called out. But Knock Out was more than halfway down the hill already.

Smokescreen's shoulders sagged as he sighed.

"When did I become the responsible one?" he bemoaned to no one in particular.

Wheeljack crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"So what we do? We going after Doc Knock, or not?" he asked.

Smokescreen looked at the Wrecker incredulously.

"Wait, you want "me" in charge?" he asked genuinely surprised.

Wheeljack smirked.

"Hey kid, I ain't exactly the leader type." he admitted. Then gestured to the Predacons, just as Darksteel sniffed at a rock he'd found while Predaking looked on silently.

"Besides, I ain't exactly comfortable with the idea of taking orders from either of are two geniuses over here."

Smokescreen nodded.

"Good point." he conceded.

Once the others caught up with Knock Out, the car he identified stopped before them.

And from the car came a voice.

"Arcee, about that backup…"

xxxx

Aboard the Nemesis, Starscream and Soundwave were monitoring the situation below. Starscream was shocked at the resent turn of events.

"Where did those other Autobots come from?!" Starscream rounded on Soundwave.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Soundwave. But the latest intelligence reports had the Autobot count at _six!_ Is that no correct?" he asked Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded in agreement.

Starscream then pointed at the monitor.

"So why don't you explain to me how there are now _ELEVEN AUTOBOTS IN COUNTING!_" he demanded.

Soundwave offered no explanation.

Starscream seethed at this recent turn of events.

"Of course I suppose I should still send in a contingent to secure the Energon deposit?" he grumbled. But just as he was about to give the order, Soundwave picked up something on the scanners.

Starscream turned around surprised.

"A Decepticon signal? Coming from deep space?" he asked genuinely perplexed.

"But who could it be?" stroking his chin in thought, Starscream made a decision.

"Open communications." he ordered as he stepped up to the bridge monitor.

"I want to know just what it is we're dealing with."

Starscream watched as an object flew up to the Nemesis and stopped. It transformed to reveal itself as Megatron, but not the Megatron that the Decepticons' were familiar with. Little did any of them know, this Megatron was from another time altogether.

"Decepticons!" Megatron called to all those aboard.

"...I have returned."

**Chapter 4**

The car before them swiftly transformed, and an Autobot now stood before them. Smokescreen didn't recognize him.

Cliffjumper scratched his head.

"You guys knew in town?" he asked.

"Well," Knock Out attempted to speak.

Wheeljack groaned as he shoved the doctor aside.

"Just let me do the talking, _Doc_."

"Hmph! Well, since you asked _so_ nicely." Knock Out huffed.

"Please." Predaking sighed as he and Darksteel stood at the back of the group.

"Uh, isn't he a Decepticon?" Cliffjumper inquired, pointing to Knock Out.

Before Knock Out could answer himself, Smokescreen interrupted.

"No, but he play's one on T.V." he replied.

Knock Out gave him a dirty look.

"Oh very clever." the doctor grumbled.

Just then a call from Arcee interrupted there conversation.

"Cliff, come in! What's going on?"

"Whoops, forgot to check in." Cliffjumper clarified to the others.

"Hey Arcee! How yeh doing? I'm great. Just made some new friends." he shrugged with a smile.

Smokescreen and Wheeljack exchanged an aside glance upon hearing this new Autobot mention Arcee.

"_Cliff!_" Cliffjumper winced as Arcee snapped.

"What is going _on_?" she demanded.

"Alright, alright! Don't blow a gasket." Cliffjumper pleaded. "Just get back to base and send me a Ground Bridge."

He then looked over each of them.

"This is something you're gonna have to see for yourself."

"Ugh...fine. Wait there till I get permission to send the bridge." she sighed before she broke the transmission.

"I will rodger that." Cliffjumper answered cheerfully.

He then turned back to the others and shrugged.

"The team wont make heads or tails of this."

xxxx

Megatron was briefing Starscream and Soundwave as they walked down the halls of the Nemesis.

"Soundwave you are no longer needed, return to your post." Megatron ordered.

Soundwave bowed and left without a word. Starscream was about to do the same.

"Starscream walk with me." Megatron ordered. "There are things we still need to discuss."

In that moment Starscream couldn't help but smirk at the retreating Soundwave.

"Of course master." he bowed to Megatron. "You know that I am always at your disposal for whatever you require." he added shamelessly.

Megatron rolled his eyes, but continued.

"The Vehicons should be prepared for battle. I want them ready to mobilize the instant I command."

Starscream nodded intently, taken in by Megatron's deceptions.

xxxx

"Cliffjumper, you may now bring your party through the Ground Bridge." Optimus called to Cliffjumper over the comm.

Cliffjumper nodded.

"Okay kids, time to follow ole Cliffjumper through the Ground Bridge." he quipped just as the Ground Bridge appeared.

Smokescreen, who was the first through the Ground Bridge, entered the silo first. Taking in the sight of the old base, he turned to see the others step through.

"Everything's right...down to the last console." Wheeljack clarified in awe as he stared all around the silo.

"Now entering the "Weird Zone"..." Knock Out quipped.

"What's that?" Darksteel asked puzzled.

"Eh, forget it. So this was the Autobot base before it got blasted to scrap?" Knock Out ventured.

"Yeah..." was all Smokescreen would say.

"This is bad. Guys, I think...I think we were sent back in time." everything around them served to confirm his suspicion.

"I see that the...imposters made it safely." Ratchet's gruff voice could be heard behind them.

Smokescreen and the others shared a glance at the chief medic.

The Ratchet of the past observed them wearily while menacingly holding a wrench in hand. Obviously, he believed they were Decepticon spies.

"I swear if you come near me with that thing, you're going to cleaning more than exhaust out of your tailpipe for a week!" Knock Out retorted dangerously, much to Wheeljack's and Darksteel's very thinly hidden snickers.

Ratchet glared at Knock Out in return.

Optimus was next to greet them.

"Greetings fellow Autobots." Prime nodded politely as he made his entrance.

"Optimus!? Is that really you?" Smokescreen, Wheeljack and even Knock Out brightened upon seeing Prime alive and well, if a bit smaller than what they'd gotten used too.

"Indeed." he answered with a note of surprise at their excitement.

Bulkhead walked up to get a look at the time travelers and spotted Wheeljack right away.

"Jackie?" he noted with surprise.

Wheeljack perked up at the sound of his name and gave a way to Bulkhead.

"Hiya Bulk." Before he could finish, Bulkhead rushed him and lifted Wheeljack up into the air in a bear hug.

"Jackie! How ya been buddy? It's been cycles!"

Wheeljack grinned uncomfortably until Bulkhead put him down again.

"Geez Bulk we just talked five minutes ago."

Bulkhead paused mid-laugh and looked at him confused.

"Hah, what…"

Knock Out ribbed Wheeljack.

"Ixnay on the time travel-a." he warned.

Wheeljack nodded thoughtfully at that.

"Right, ah forget it." he then grinned weakly at Bulkhead.

"I must say, we are all very confused as to how you all came to be here on this planet." Optimus observed, glancing at all of them. "I heard one of you say you arrived here from...another time?" he questioned with a raised brow.

Smokescreen hesitated for a moment but nodded.

"That was me. Where we come from, well, at least a couple years from today. I know this must seem a little overwhelming."

The Autobots of the past all looked on in shock.

"Somehow, overwhelming...just doesn't quite say it." noted Cliffjumper.

"So why are you all here?" Ratchet asked in a very skeptical tone.

"Indeed, an excellent question." Knock Out shrugged.

Bulkhead was stunned.

"You don't even know?" he asked, shocked.

Smokescreen scratched his head.

"Well, I thought I did, for a while, and then I realized I... didn't." he replied.

While Optimus nodded thoughtfully, processing the information.

"While we do not yet know the factors responsible for your arrival here, we will do all in our power to develop a means of getting you all back to your time of origin." Optimus offered.

"If you are all from the future, I imagine you are already familiar with Team Prime?" he asked as he gestured to the rest of his team. Smokescreen and Wheeljack nodded, though both of them shared a glance.

"Didn't Optimus mention a "fallen" comrade called Cliffjumper?" Smokescreen whispered to Wheeljack.

"Best not to let it worry you kid, not much we can do about what's been done." Wheeljack replied out of the corner of his mouth.

Wheeljack's words did little to ease Smokescreen's worries.

"So I guess we get to crash until then." Wheeljack clapped his hands together excitedly, changing the subject. "So we'll just hang out with the kids." he looked around excepting to spot Miko, Jack and Raphael.

"Kids, do you mean humans?" Optimus head came up at the question.

"Yeah, the humans we were protecting while on earth." Smokescreen answered as he too began looking for the children.

"Humans?" confused Arcee looked to Bumblebee.

"You know what he's talking about?"

Bumblebee shrugged as he whirred in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, Jack, Miko, and Raf." Wheeljack looked to both of them.

That got Optimus's attention.

"Three humans?" he asked concerned.

"Well duh." Knock Out replied.

It was then that Smokescreen realized why the other Autobots seemed so confused.

"You haven't even met them yet, have you?" he asked resigned.

"Where are they now?" Optimus asked.

"Right now... I think Jack once mentioned he first met Arcee at the K.O. Burger." Smokescreen tried to think.

There was a short silence before Knock Out spoke up. "It just so happens that you're in luck." he said smugly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

He grinned again.

"By good fortune I happened to hear from some of the troops who fought Arcee and Bumblebee to a standstill while they were guarding two humans...And I just so happen to know the exact location of said altercation."

Optimus frowned.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone _perceived_ as our ally will be at great risk."

Optimus turned back to the others.

"I believe it would prudent to find these humans and place them in protective custody for the time being."

Optimus looked back to Smokescreen and his group.

"I suggest we proceed in teams of two, Arcee will go with Smokescreen to find the boy Jack. Wheeljack, since you know her better than any of us, you will lead Bulkhead to Miko. And Knock Out will guide Bumblebee to the location that Rafael will most likely be." Optimus ordered, to which the six assented.

xxxx

Megatron and Starscream were watching as Soundwave examined their prisoner.

Megatron addressed him.

"Tell me Autobot, what is your mission? Who are you and where do you came from?"

"As I have stated repeatedly... I _am_ MEGATRON!" the Megatron of the past shouted in answer.

"Soundwave?" Megatron asked.

The communications expert started to scan him.

Starscream observed Soundwave's scans.

"Hmm, he appears to be telling the truth my Lord. Or what he _thinks_ is the truth." he corrected.

"But that doesn´t mean he is telling the whole truth." Megatron pointed out.

"You may cease with the scans. They are not known for their accuracy anyway. I was merely curious." he continued.

Soundwave nodded in reply and did as he was told. Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave made to leave the room.

Before they walked out the Megatron of the past snapped at his future counterpart.

"I swear I will tear out your voice box and crush it in my very hands before this is over!" he snarled.

Megatron paused, without turning back around he replied.

"While that does sound like something I would do. It appears you are in no position to carry out the threat. Pity." and continued on.

"We will keep our new friend alive for the moment." Megatron said to Starscream and Soundwave. "We may yet have use for him."

"Of course master, no doubt your imposing new form will continue to bring us such success in our coming battle with the Autobots." Starscream added with poorly concealed glee at the idea of seeing the Autobots defeat.

"Oh. You need not fear Starscream. I have the situation completely under control." Megatron assured him.

The three continued on.

"I am certain you've noticed the effects of my reformation." Megatron came right to the point.

"Why yes master. I will admit, we couldn't help but notice your cosmetic changes." Starscream answered timidly.

"I have obtained this new form while roaming the stars." Megatron lied. "While I did not find the army I promised. I can assure you I am all that we will require."

"You...as in, yourself master?" Starscream paused stunned.

Megatron paused as well and gave Starscream a look.

"You doubt my word Starscream?" Megatron asked, perhaps a bit too calmly.

Starscream smiled weakly.

"Oh of course not master! Um, to what aim may I ask?" he corrected.

Megatron grinned.

"I have a plan..." he told him.

xxxx

Meanwhile, back in the present the Autobots where not having much luck reactivating Shockwave's machine.

"Can you bring them back Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm trying everything I can Bumblebee!" The Autobot doctor replied as he stood at the terminal of the Shockwave's machine.

"That's impossible!" Ratchet said suddenly.

"What's impossible?" Arcee asked.

"This devices' activation codes have been written in an obscure Cybertronian language. It'll take cycles for me to de-code it! ...I'll say this for Shockwave; he never cut corners with security."

"Take the time you need Ratchet. Just get our team back." Bumblebee encouraged.

Ratchet turned his attention back to the code.

"I'll just need...must you hover?!" Ratchet glared up at Sky Lynx, who happened to be idly looking over Ratchets shoulder.

The Predacon crossed his arms indignantly and took one step back.

"Yes that's _much_ better." Ratchet scowled in return.

A few hours later and Ratchet appeared to be making progress.

"I think understand it now." he said.

"You know how this thing works?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not only that. I think I can locate the others."

Ultra Magnus nodded approvingly.

"Proceed Ratchet."

xxxx

Back on the Decepticon ship of the past Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave were standing on the bridge. The three felt the ship lurch as the time displacement hit the ship.

"Starscream, what was that?!" Megatron demanded.

Starscream looked around confused. He then turned to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, what was that?!" he demanded.

Soundwave began working fervently at one of the bridge consoles. Then put his findings up on the monitor.

Starscream eyed the readings curiously.

"It almost appears as if something was sending chronal ripples out into the universe, causing space and time to warp. That only happens when a massive star collapses into a singularity. We never picked up anything like that in this sector before."

Megatron glared at the readings suspiciously.

xxxx

"There's something wrong." Ratchet called out. "I can't maintain the singularity."

"What do you mean? You picking up interference?" Bulkhead bemoaned.

"No it's just becoming unstable." The energy sphere that was generated by the machine a minute before started to fluctuate and suddenly it disappeared.

"The portal's collapsed in on itself." Ratchet sighed.

"Keep trying Ratchet." Bumblebee encouraged. "Meantime, I'm going to make a call. I think I know someone how can help."

**Chapter 5**

Back in the past, Ratchet started working on a way to send the newcomers back to their own time. But something was bothering him. When Optimus approached, he took the opportunity to speak his mind. "Optimus, are you certain that was wise?"

"What do you mean Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Well for starters Knock Out was the Deceptions chief medic. For all we know he could be a Decepticon spy."

Optimus contemplated that for a moment.

"There is a chance you could be correct Ratchet. But I would like to believe that Knock Out has seen the error of his ways. While it's unlikely that any Decepticon would chose the path of good. I have to believe that there is a chance."

Ratchet frowned.

"Well, I hope your right Optimus." he admitted.

"As do I old friend." Optimus agreed.

"You gotta lighten up more Doc." Optimus and Ratchet turned to see Cliffjumper walking in.

Ratchet grumbled.

"Shouldn't you be watching those Preda_cons_?" he asked.

Cliffjumper shrugged.

"Them? There fine. Don't worry so much Doc."

At precisely that moment, all three Autobots heard a loud crash from the next room.

Ratchet glared at Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'll just go see what that is..." Cliffjumper then hastily shifted away uneasily to the side as he left the room.

xxxx

A waxing moon could be seen in the sky over the small desert town of Jasper Nevada.

Knock Out and Bumblebee were driving down a highway not far from the K.O. Burger.

"You just can't ease up can you?" Knock Out quipped.

Bumblebee buzzed back in a hostile tone.

"Sorry I asked." Knock Out continued.

Bumblebee was about to respond when Knock Out squealed to a stop and a second later, Bee saw what made him stop. They both saw a boy sat near an empty drainage ditch playing with a remote controlled car. He had a brown hair and was wearing red square glasses. The boy played with the car as he made his own car engine noises.

"Oh yes, that's our twerp." Knock Out concluded.

"The short spikey haired one that wears glasses, piece of cake."

A ringing suddenly appeared and he grabbed his phone answering the call.

"Hi Momma... racing. Right up the street." The boy smiled as he heard his mother's voice and he nodded.

"'Kay, just five more minutes?" The boy ended the call as he continued to play with his toy car.

A car horn was heard and Rafael looked up. Bumblebee pulled up in front of him.

Raf stood up and looked at the car confused.

"Uh, hello?"

Before he could say anymore, Knock Out pulled up and transformed.

"Look, I hate to interrupt this _adorable_ bonding moment. But we _are_ on a schedule."

Raf was taken aback and fell over backwards in surprise.

"WHOA! Who are you guys?"

Bumblebee transformed and confronted Knock Out, berating him for his blatant disregard of Optimus's order to maintain cover.

Knock Out tried to wave him off passively.

"Easy Bee, I was just trying to..." he stopped when they both heard a crunching sound.

Both bots looked down to see that Knock Out had accidentally stepped on Raf's toy car.

Knock Out scratched his head.

"Oh, ah oops..."

Bumblebee looked back at Raf and whirred apologetically.

"No problem, really."

Knock Out was in the middle of rolling his eyes in disgust when he realized something.

"Wait, you understood him?" he asked.

Raf thought it over for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I think so." he answered honestly.

He then without fear, he approached Bumblebee, who knelt down to see more at an eye to eye level with Raf. Bumblebee then buzzed again.

Knock Out was perplexed, he had no idea any human was actually capable of understanding Bumblebee.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, I understand."

Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle form again and his engine revved as he opened the door. Raf's face widened into a grin as the car gave a comforting whirr.

"Okay, as long as I get home before dark. My mom's got me on a curfew..."

Knock Out shook his head disbelievingly.

Raf got in and Bumblebee sped off. Knock Out looked after them for a moment before he realized they were leaving him behind.

"Hey! Oh sure don't wait for me!" he grumbled as he transformed and sped off after them.

xxxx

A third search of the area revealed nothing. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were just about to search elsewhere when they heard a sound.

"I know that song..." A smile was notable in Wheeljack's voice as he headed towards the music.

"Jackie, where are you going? Wait for me!" Bulkhead pretested weakly as he followed Wheeljack in the direction of the music.

Miko had been in the middle of jamming to the music of her favorite band 'Slash Monkey' while coming out of the entrance of a gas station.

She had bought a candy bar and was about to eat it when Wheeljack drove up to her and she fell over in surprise.

"Whoa, dude, watch it!" she demanded.

"Sorry kid, just messing with yea." Wheeljack transformed before her eyes.

Miko looked up at Wheeljack in awe.

"Whoa...!"

"Wheeljack! We're supposed to be maintaining our cover. You probably scared her!" Bulkhead transformed and began to scold him.

But instead of being scared, Miko approached the pair a light with curiosity.

"Who are you?" she questioned Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead." he answered wearily, a bit puzzled by her reaction.

She then pointed at him.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a MONSTER truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?"

Bulkhead looked at Miko in worry and confusion while Wheeljack smiled knowingly.

xxxx

Meanwhile, several miles away, Smokescreen and Arcee pulled into Jasper.

Not far away they spotted the K.O. Burger. At that very moment a boy was working at the window.

"Welcome to K.O. Drive-In, where every patty is a knock out. May I take your order?" Jack uttered the slandered greeting.

"That's one of the humans were supposed to be protecting? Not exactly impressive..." Arcee noted.

The boy grabbed the mike and turned it away before he could crush it. He turned his back when a white vehicle pulled up at the window without the boy's notice.

A slight rustle of paper and chorused laughter was heard, caused the boy to turn towards the sound just as the vehicle slipped away with the sacks of food.

The boy looked out the window, trying to stop them with his outstretched hand.

"HEY! I have to pay for that..." his right hand balled into a fist as it hit the counter.

"Don't worry Arcee, there's more to Jack meets the eye." Smokescreen reassured her and the pair drove up to the restaurant.

The pair turned a corner and parked on the side of K.O. Burger. Arcee deactivated her hologram, "Take five, Sadie." She let her kickstand down and relaxed herself on the side, powering down, and appeared as a normal motorcycle.

"So what do we do now?" she asked a little impatient.

"Easy Arcee, like you've always told me, patience is the key." Smokescreen pointed out.

"Yeah, well I'm not the most patient bot in the world." she countered playfully.

Smokescreen laughed lightly at that. "It's easy; we wait until he's alone. Then we...explain the situation and bring him back to base, simple as that."

"Simple as that huh? Why do find that hard to believe?" she sighed.

Moments later, Jack had walked out of the store and had only taken a few steps when his phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket quickly fishing it out flipped it open and answered the call.

"Hey Mom, I just got off... No! I'm... not going to the dance... Experience suggests I should _never_ cut a rug, unless I'm installing carpet."

He began walking past the motorcycle until he passed it and face the store once more.

"Be careful, seriously?" Jack scoffed at his mother.

"This _is_ Jasper." finally he saw Arcee.

He stood most likely ignoring anything his mother was saying at the time.

"I _love_ you!" he whispered at Arcee. Suddenly, he snapped out of his daze when he remembered he was still on the phone with his mother.

"Yeah uh... I love you too mom, gotta run!" he rushed to end the call as he walked over to Arcee.

"Hello beautiful..." he murmured.

Arcee quickly turned her rear view mirror towards him but Jack didn't notice. Jack stopped right next to her as he spread his arms out asking, "Where have you been all my life?" He grinned as he trailed his hands along the seat.

"Niiicccee..." he whispered to himself. He gripped the handlebars and seat himself and continued to be impressed.

"It may take a few K.O. Paychecks, but I am gonna own a ride like you someday!" He said with a determined look in his eye. "Are you talking to your motorcycle?" His eyes widened and he looked up when he saw two girls standing a few feet away from him. A tall red head stood on the curb while the other girl who was blond stood by her side. The red head was laughing while the blond looked at him astonished before they both began to giggle at him.

Jack let go of the handlebars as he sat up straight as he began to stutter, embarrassed. "Uh, err, my motorcycle, No! I-I mean, y-y-yes yes! It's mine but uh... _No_ I-I-I'm not _talking_, w-well to you, I am..."

He scratched the back of his head looking around for some sort of explanation when he decided to change the topic. "H-how's things, Sierra?" He asked the red head.

Arcee moved her mirror to look up at him.

"C-care for a spin sometime?"

However Arcee was growing impatient.

"_Come on smooth operator, wrap it up._" she whispered.

"_You_ know my name?" Sierra asked confused

"We're in homeroom together... I-I'm Jack! Jack Darby?"

Smokescreen then turned his radio on and began to play some music as loud as possible causing Jack, Sierra and her friend to recoil.

"Uh, we've gotta go." Sierra said as she cringed from the loud music. Jack looked after her sadly.

He then got off of Arcee and rounded on Smokescreen.

"Hey, you in the car! What is your deal!?" he demanded

Jack scowled at the window when he suddenly heard a voice from behind.

"Slick move rookie."

Jack turned around, but saw no one else present.

"Ah, It was nothing." Smokescreen replied modestly.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Jack yelled in a panic as he looked from the motorcycle to the car.

Smokescreen rolled down his window.

"Relax Jack, see nobody inside."

This however did not reassure Jack in the slightest. Instead he took a few uneasy steps back.

"What? Are you?" he asked as he tripped and fell to the ground.

"Okay, that didn't go well. Look, it's complicated." Smokescreen reluctantly admitted.

"Talking vehicles don't just fall out of the sky." Jack argued.

"Come on kid we haven't got all day." Arcee demanded irritably.

"Hold it, hold it." Jack held up his hands in disbelief.

Smokescreen tried again.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in, _believe me_, but we really should continue this discussion back at base. Right now we need to get you somewhere the Decepticons can't get you."

"Wait, why do I need to hide? What's going on here?!" he demanded.

"Because Megatron might try to hurt you in order to get to us." Smokescreen said gently.

"But I don't even know this guy. Besides, I'm not a threat to anybody. I'm just a normal kid working a lousy job. That's all." Jack protested again.

"Look, Jack, Is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"Optimus who...?" Jack asked confused.

"He's the guy in charge." Smokescreen added helpfully.

Arcee continued.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the _only_ who have ever seen us!"

"Dude what are you waiting for? Go with!"

All three looked to see Miko sitting inside Bulkhead, waving at them.

"Scrap..." sighed Arcee and Smokescreen simultaneously.

xxxx

With their human cargo in tow, Smokescreen and Arcee pulled up to base alongside Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"Um…Where are we going?" Jack called over the engine noise.

"Relax kid," said Knock Out as he pulled up alongside Arcee.

Bumblebee buzzed several times as he pulled up alongside Knock Out.

"Knock what off?" Knock Out demanded indignantly.

"Woo hoo!" Miko yelled in excitement as they headed towards the rock formation that hid the base.

"And why exactly did you bring her?" Jack questioned irritably.

"Rules." Smokescreen and Arcee answered in unison.

They neared the rock formation and Jack yelled in fear of colliding however a slab of rock moved to the side to reveal a hidden passageway as both vehicles and humans traveled through the tunnel. They entered and saw a large cave inside filled with computers and machines. The floor was made of metal and had the Autobot logo inscribed in the middle.

Ratchet who was at the computers fixed his optics on the three humans, once humans were out of Bumblebee or off of Arcee, they both transformed into robot mode.

"Hey, they found little squishes." Darksteel kneeled down to get a better look at the kids.

The kids stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"Eh... Hello. I'm Raf," Raf greeted him nervously.

Miko looked up at him in wonder.

"Wait, you're like a giant robot lizard guy...Awesome!" she cheered as she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of him.

Darksteel blinked in surprise.

Predaking, assuming Miko was attacking became upset; he stomped over to them and glared down at Miko.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded of her.

At that moment Bulkhead and Wheeljack transformed and interposed themselves between Miko and Predaking.

"Whoa! Easy!" Bulkhead tried to reassure him.

"She didn't mean anything!"

Wheeljack only glared up at Predaking silently, until Miko walked past him.

"Dude chill, I was just trying to get a snapshot." she pointed out calmly as she pulled out her phone again and held it up so the Predacons could look.

When they did, they saw Darksteel's picture.

"Hmm, not bad looking." Darksteel noted with a hint of smugness.

Predaking threw a glare at Darksteel as he straightened up.

Jack and Raf glanced at each other nervously; then finally let out a heavy sigh once it appeared the hostilities had subsided.

"Look, who are you guys supposed to be?" Jack asked.

"Darksteel." the smaller Predacon proclaimed smugly.

"You creatures will address me simply as, highness." Predaking demanded solemnly.

Wheeljack threw Predaking a disgusted look and chuckled darkly.

"Seriously? You want um' too bow to? Or would you prefer the curtsy?" he asked mockingly.

At the back of the group, Cliffjumper and Knock Out couldn't resist a snicker, though they hid it well.

Predaking however was not as amused. He approached Wheeljack looking ready to start a fight. Smokescreen saw this and ran to put himself between them again.

"That's enough!" he demanded, much to everyone's surprise. "I've just about had it with you two!"

Wheeljack and Predaking where taken aback by the rookies sudden stand.

"Cool! Giant robot smack down!" Miko cheered.

Now everyone looked at Miko, completely bewildered.

Smokescreen hung his head and sighed. As Jack, Arcee and Bumblebee put their heads in their hands in exasperation.

"So... if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

Ratchet snorted unbelievably.

"Ugh... puh-lease...!"

Snickering was heard but it was drowned out by heavy footsteps coming from behind them. The kids turned were face to with Optimus. "I see you found the children," he looked down at the kids. "I am glad to meet you all."

"Who's this guy?" Miko asked Bulkhead.

"He's Optimus, leader of the Autobots." Bulkhead whispered to her.

Raf looked to Jack "What's an Autobot?"

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron..." Optimus explained. "Also known as Autobots."

"Why are you here?" Jack asked Optimus.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," Optimus answered.

Miko brightened.

"Oh, oh! They're the bad guys?" she asked Bulkhead excitedly.

"The worst," he agreed but then he remembered Knock Out was standing right next to him.

"No offence." he offered sheepishly.

Knock Out shrugged nonchalantly. "None taken."

"So what do the Decepticons, or any of this have to do with us?" asked Jack.

"That is something we do not know..." Optimus looked over to Smokescreen.

Jack stepped back.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?"

Miko rounded on Jack "Are you insane? I'm living a dream in bot-swana. And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

"It is best that you three remain under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions."

Wheeljack clapped his hands together with a grin.

"And in the meantime. We'll all get hang out and maybe throw around the old lobbing ball."

"Woo hoo!" Miko cheered.

"This is gonna be awesome! Okay, so what are you're guys names?"

Wheeljack grinned again.

"Don't think you've met this guy?" he said as he gently elbowed Smokescreen.

"Hey, names Smokescreen." Smokescreen gave a friendly wave.

"Yellow and stripes over there is Bumblebee."

Bumblebee nodded and beeped.

Cliffjumper winked at them "Cliffjumpers the name. Call me Cliff."

"Arcee." nodded Arcee.

Wheeljack pointed to Ratchet.

"Ole Sunshine over there's the Autobot's chief medic Ratchet."

Ratchet looked up from his work and glared at Wheeljack.

"And the pragmatic narcissist in red's Knock Out." Wheeljack smirked.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Knock Out said idly as he examined his fingers.

With that, there was a moment of silence before everyone started talking all at once.

xxxx

Later on, Miko managed to sneak away from the others and began exploring the silo. But what she really wanted was to see the Predacons she'd met earlier again. Miko cautiously peered around every corner.

"_Hello_? Anybody here?" she asked.

Suddenly a hand came out of the shadows behind her, Miko noticed and quickly turned ready to fight.

"Heya!" she cried both arms in the air.

"Ahhh!" but her "attacker" turned out to be nothing more than Jack and Raf.

"Hey," Miko relaxed "Whatcha up to?" she asked curious.

Once Jack recovered he glared at Miko.

"What are _we_ up to?! We were looking for you!" he then shook off his anger.

"Forget it."

Jack then grabbed Miko's hand.

"Come on, were getting out of here and taking the first bus back to reality."

Miko jerked her hand free.

"Yeah how about not?"

Jack looked back at her.

"Seriously! What are you thinking? This isn't safe!"

Miko brushed him off.

"Psst, safe is boring."

Jack looked at Miko appalled.

"Okay, you're weird." he then tried to grab her hand again but she dodged him.

"Why don't you go bug somebody else?" she grumbled.

"Because I'm the responsible adult here!" he argued.

Again Miko blew him off.

"Seriously, you're probably only a day older than me." she argued.

While they were bickering Raf look from the pair unsure of what to do, until he saw something come up behind them.

"Uh guys..."

Jack and Miko turned to glare at him.

"What!" they shouted in unison.

"You _might_ want to turn around..." he pointed behind them.

Then they heard rustling behind them and looked up. Predaking stood before them in robot mode.

"Oh... Hi! Look, I figured we got off on the wrong foot...or claw. So..." Miko said tapping her foot sheepishly.

"...Leave me be." Predaking said nonchalantly then turned and walked away.

"Will do." Jack was about to turn and leave, but stopped when Miko started to run after the retreating Predacon.

"Miko? Miko! Get back here!" he called to Miko, but she ignored him.

"Hey, wait up!" Miko demanded.

Once Predaking did stop Miko ran into him and bounced off his leg.

"Ough!"

Predaking turned around and looked down at her, more puzzled than irritated.

"Why do you persist in following me human?"

Miko got to her feet unharmed and dusted herself off before answering.

"Are you kidding?" she asked dramatically.

"You're a giant, flying, fire-breathing metal lizard from outer space!" she shrugged. "What's not to love?"

"Why would any of this matter to you?" he grumbled.

"I love everything that's awesome! And giant metal space dragons definitely qualify as awesome." Miko argued.

"Awesome?" Predaking demanded confused.

"It indicates a positive response." Raf put in meekly.

"I see...So I am _awesome _because of my bestial qualities." he thought aloud.

"Well...you'd run a close second to Bulkhead." she corrected. "But yeah, you're still plenty awesome."

Predaking's optics seemed to soften slightly at her explanation.

"So what's your name anyway?" Miko asked.

"I am called Predaking." he nodded.

"That's a cool name. ...You're supposed to say thank you at this point." she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Predaking was baffled.

"...Thank you?" he replied.

"Okay, I was not expecting that." Jack scratched the back of his head.

Miko then grinned mischievously.

"Say, I just had an awesome idea." she smiled.

Before he knew it, Predaking found himself standing next to Darksteel. Darksteel looked just as confused as he felt.

On the opposite side of the room stood Bulkhead and Knock Out, Bulkhead was looking nervous while Knock Out was very relaxed. In fact, he looked as though he was about to watch something very amusing.

Miko began to speak.

"Okay boy's. I've been told that you Predacons are tough. And that's good."

Darksteel nodded approvingly, but Miko cut him off.

"But that's not good enough!" she glared up at him. Darksteel blinked confused.

"So you're gonna train._ Hard!_" Miko punched her left hand with her right fist.

Predaking looked down at her skeptically.

"You must be joking?"

Miko's expression instantly changed from excitement to disappointment.

"Oh come on!" she groaned. "It would be so awesome!"

"Besides, you must admit you Predacons aren't exactly the best hand-to-hand fighters...Not that there's anything wrong with a simple approach!" Knock Out attempted to point out, until Predaking threw him a dark look.

Bulkhead started stretching.

"Don't worry; I can take a few hits." he assured them.

Knock Out scoffed at Bulkhead's friendly invitation.

"Your funeral..." the doctor mumbled.

Predaking sighed and stepped forward.

"Very well, since it seems the only way to end this farce. I shall participate."

Miko raised a hand in the air.

"Ready...Fight!" she brought the hand down and quickly moved out of the way.

Bulkhead was quickly overpowered and tossed across the room by Predaking several times, something which Knock Out found idly amusing.

But just when it looked like the fight was over. Bulkhead ducked at just the right moment and using Predaking's own weight against him, lifted him over his head, and hurled him into the nearby wall.

Everyone was surprised by this, even Bulkhead.

"Sorry..." he apologized sheepishly.

Predaking was more surprised than hurt.

"...It would seem that my skills do need some refining after all." he admitted.

"Or the big lug got lucky..." Knock Out mumbled.

Eventually, Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Smokescreen entered the room.

"You guys are causing a lot of noise. What's up?" Arcee asked.

"Just watching the show," Knock Out answered idly.

The group watched as Predaking was learning to dodge Bulkhead's punches.

Cliffjumper then leaned over to Knock Out and whispered.

"So, who's winning?" he asked.

Knock Out shrugged.

"Could go either way at the moment..." he then added with a smirk. "Though I'd put my money on his majesty."

Moments later, Wheeljack entered the room.

"Hey Bulk, you..." Wheeljack was speechless when he saw what appeared to be the Predacon attacking Bulkhead.

"Whoa!" Wheeljack called as he aimed his blasters.

"Wheeljack no, he's not attacking anyone!" Smokescreen got in the line of fire as he gestured for Wheeljack to lower his weapons.

"Are you _kidding_ me, move away from that _thing_ kid before he tears you to pieces!"

"Aw, he wouldn't do that." argued Miko.

"Kid, you haven't seen what that _things_ done! I have, I was there!" Wheeljack refused to relent.

"Once a Con, always a Con, you can't change that." he snapped.

"Oh, so _that's_ how it is."

Everyone in the room turned to see who had spoken, it was Knock Out. Who was looking unconvincingly nonchalant.

Wheeljack looked confused.

"What?"

"It's good to know where you all stand on Cons, former and otherwise." the doctor clarified.

He then turned around and stormed out of the room.

Smokescreen was about to go after him, but paused and rounded on Wheeljack instead.

"What is wrong with you?!" he demanded.

"Come on. The guy's a Prima Doña, he'll get over it." Wheeljack argued weakly.

Smokescreen seethed.

"Seriously?"

Wheeljack shrugged helplessly.

"I didn't mean nothing by it."

xxxx

Driving cleared his head before. So Knock Out stepped outside the base to drive around the mountain and let off some steam.

"After everything I've done. You'd think it would be enough!" Knock Out huffed as his engine revving, speeding up.

"But _NO_! Nothing I ever do is good enough! Not for the Decepticons, not for anybody! ...Not sure why I bother anymore." he snapped bitterly.

"Nice trick." someone spoke.

Knock Out paused and turned to see Darksteel, the smaller Predacon clapping.

"Oh, it's you." Knock Out grumbled offhandedly as he pulled up to Darksteel. "You know you probably shouldn't be out in the open. Ratchet 'll probably throw a kanipshin."

Darksteel shrugged passively as he headed back inside.

"Why me?" mumbled Knock Out as transformed back to robot mode.

As the pair made their way to the entrance door Darksteel turned to Knock Out.

"Why'd you let that Autobot push you around anyway?" he asked innocently.

Knock Out sighed.

"If you're referring to _Wheeljack_ ...I'm getting used to it." he finished with a grumble.

Darksteel thought about that for a moment.

"That's stupid." he argued.

Knock Out was so taken aback by that comment that he did a double-take.

"Pardon?"

Darksteel took a moment to scratch his head.

"You were a Decepticon. You'd think all of them in there would be crawling all over themselves to be nice to you."

Knock Out crossed his arms.

"How do you figure?" he asked.

"Because you could probably slip onto that ship single handed if you wanted. Tear the enemy apart from the inside!" Darksteel eagerly made a punching gesture, but then shrugged as he turned around.

Knock Out paused and thought that over. Then he started to grin.

xxxx

Knock Out waited as he held the locator beacon he knew would lead the Decepticons to his location. He stood there impatiently tapping his foot.

"Come on already. How long does it take to find and trace a single locator beacon?" he asked annoyed.

Finally, the Nemesis came into view.

"Aha! It's about time." he sighed in relief.

Not long after Knock Out was welcomed aboard ship. He smirked as he entered the hall that led to the medical quarters. One Vehicon stepped forward and saluted him.

"Greetings sir." he saluted.

Knock Out, brimming with confidence gestured for the soldier to relax.

"At ease boys."

"Yes sir, may I ask why you called for the ship? It's just that we weren't expecting you." The trooper nodded.

"Oh it's nothing too serious." Knock Out smirked as he examined his figures.

"To be honest I'd just remembered I'd left my best rotary buffer aboard. I figured dear Screamer wouldn't mind if I asked to come aboard to pick it up."

The Vehicons began to look nervously toward one another.

Knock Out was confused but shrugged it off.

"Whatever."

As he and two Vehicons walked down the hall, Knock Out realized something.

"I don't suppose you boys have noticed. But this isn't the most direct route to medical." he noted.

"Sorry sir, orders. We need to go to the bridge first."

Knock Out first sighed dramatically, then just shrugged and walked on after the pair.

They came to the entrance of the bridge. When the bridge door opened, Knock Out's smile faded quickly, at the center of the bridge stood Megatron.

"Megatron!?" Knock Out gasped.

The Megatron of the present turned to face him. Knock Out knew the Megatron standing before him couldn't be from the past in an instant. This Megatron was sporting the armor given to him by Unicron. There was no mistaking it.

"Doctor, we weren't expecting you." Megatron said casually.

Knock Out tried hard to act as relaxed as possible.

"Oh, right, so sorry to drop in like this. Didn't mean to interrupt anything important." he blubbered.

Megatron eyed him suspiciously.

"News of my arrival was sent to you and Breakdown. Surely you received it?" he asked.

Knock Out began to laugh poorly.

"Hah ha, of course my liege! I just haven't seen you in person in so long. I mean what's it been what, three years? You just look so much more imposing in person. And bigger, did I mention imposing?" he began to stutter as he took a step out of the room.

"Well I'll just leave you all to your plans of conquest. Bye!" Knock Out raced out of the room far more quickly than polite conversation would allow.

Starscream couldn't help but shake his head in confused disapproval.

"Never did understand that one. Odd though..." he turned to Megatron.

"I am confused master. I don't recall you sending any transmissions to Knock Out and Breakdown." he inquired.

Megatron only stood glaring after the doctor.

"That would be because I haven't sent any..."

Meanwhile, Knock Out was now running through the corridors of the ship in a panic.

"Scrap! Scrap! Scrap! _SCRAP!_"

When he finally stopped he realized he was being observed by a pair of Vehicons.

He straightened up and tried to look dignified.

"Ahhh, as you were gentlemen."

The two Vehicons looked at each other confused but quickly stood at attention.

"Sir! Have you come to interrogate the prisoner?" one asked.

That got his attention.

"The prisoner..." he thought about it for a moment. This could lead to something useful.

"Of course I came to see the prisoner. That's what I'm here for after all." he lied.

He then strolled up to the door pompously opened it and walked in. Once he entered the room he was in for one more surprise.

Before him was Megatron, restrained and unable to move.

A weary Megatron looked up.

"I don't suppose you've come to rescue me?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Knock Out said nothing at first, to stunned to speak. Once he regained his composer he slumped and sighed.

"Scrap."

**Chapter 6**

Knock Out slowly approached Megatron. This Megatron wasn´t the same as the one he'd encountered earlier, this one had to be the Megatron of the past. What Knock Out couldn't understand was why _this_ Megatron was locked up tight while his future-self seemed to be running things now.

"Listen well doctor, there is an imposter aboard this ship." Megatron told the perplexed Knock Out.

Knock Out shrugged dismissively.

"Well I knew that, that's Makeshift's M.O."

"No!" Megatron barked.

Knock Out jumped back and recoiled at Megatron's outburst.

"This imposter has taken _MY_ form." he clarified.

Knock Out turned away as he rubbed his chin in thought then looked back at Megatron.

"Okay, let's go step by step."

Meanwhile back at the silo, none of the Autobots, past or present were even aware yet that Knock Out had gone missing.

Ratchet was working on his terminal when he received a transmission.

"Hello, Autobot base? This is Knock Out! Is anyone reading me?! _Will somebody pickup already!_"

Ratchet's head shot up in surprise.

"Knock Out?" he asked.

At that everyone rushed over to Ratchet.

"Knock Out? Where are you? What is your situation?" Optimus asked.

"Oh I'm just peachy, how've you been?" Knock Out continued dismissively.

"KNOCK OUT!" everyone snapped.

"Alright alright." he continued.

"I'm in the brig aboard the Nemesis right now. And you're not going to believe who I just found."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"He snuck on board the Con's ship? Where'd he come up with a dumb idea like that?" Arcee asked, everyone came up with the same conclusion, and glared down at Miko.

"Hey! Don't look at me!" she defended.

Everyone then turned to Darksteel, who was scratching his head sheepishly.

"Eh, oops?"

Optimus turned his attention back to Knock Out.

"What have you discovered Knock Out?"

Back aboard the warship Knock Out turned to face Megatron again.

"It's Megatron. He's here."

Predaking pushed the others aside.

"That's not possible!"

"Well I'm staring right at him." Knock Out countered. "And he just so happens to be staring right back."

"Megatron..." Optimus pondered aloud.

Knock Out continued.

"He's been locked up in a detention cell. From what he's told me, a rather imposing looking doppelganger of his arrived here just before he did and took over. The imposter fooled everyone aboard ship into thinking _he_ was the real Megatron. Then tricked them into attacking our friend here by making them think _he_ was an imposter, or some such."

The Autobots were taken aback.

Ratchet spoke up first.

"Optimus, we can't trust anything Megatron claims. Not to mention Knock Out."

"I heard that." Knock Out grumbled over the comm.

"Still, this could mean that we are in even greater danger now than previously believed." Optimus argued.

Smokescreen nodded.

"Our Megatron could be planning something, but he needed his past self out of the way. We need more intel."

"Well if you're interested in more you won't get anything from our friend here. From what I can gather he doesn't know anything else." Knock Out informed them.

Knock Out then saw a computer terminal and walked over to it.

"Though... I _might_ be able to dig up something in the Decepticon database." he mused.

The Autobots back at base looked at each other stunned.

"He can do that?" Jack looked to Arcee, who could only shrug.

"Beats me." she replied.

"You'd be surprised at all the things I can do." Knock Out argued over the comm.

Knock Out searched through all files he could, only to find that many had been encrypted recently, to his chagrin, though this did not detour him.

"So we're going to be stubborn? Well, I may be no Soundwave or Orion Pax..." he manages to get past the encryptions anyway and smiled smugly.

"But I can still hack with the best of 'em!"

This does not go unnoticed by Soundwave and Megatron.

Megatron looked over to Starscream.

"Starscream you have the bridge until I return." he ordered.

Starscream bowed.

"Of course master. But, where are you going?" he asks quizzically.

Megatron pauses for a moment.

"I'm, stepping out for a moment."

Back in the cell Knock Out continued to work.

"Well this is interesting..." he mused as he found the schematics to the Space Bridge. It appeared that Megatron was in the process of making modifications to the Space Bridge.

Suddenly, alarms started going off all over the ship. Knock Out then realized he must have been discovered.

"...Uh-oh."

Back at base the Autobots could hear the sirens going off.

"Knock Out what's happening?" asked Ratchet.

Back aboard ship Knock Out began to type hastily.

"Either Soundwave's practicing to be a disc jockey. Or I'm about to be in very big trouble." he replied sarcastically.

Back at the base the others looked worried.

"We've got to get him outta there." Cliffjumper argued. "Or go back um up!"

Ratchet rounded on Cliffjumper.

"A-yip-yip-yiiip! You already know that's out of the question Cliffjumper!"

Miko however agreed with Cliffjumper.

"Cliff's right, why don't they just beam him out?" she asked.

Raf thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe the Decepticon ship is protected by some kind of energy shield, or something." he guessed.

Back aboard the warship Knock Out worked fervently to disable the very shield that Raf had mentioned.

"Blast!" he slammed his fists upon the terminal in frustration. "Can't disable the cloaking field from here."

He was about to leave when he glanced back at Megatron.

"Sorry to leave you in a fix big M." he waved as the doors to the cell opened. "But you know how it is! Au revoir!" he then transformed to vehicle mode and drove away.

Megatron only smirked.

"Indeed doctor, I know all too well." he replied.

Knock Out dodged Vehicon fire throughout the halls of the ship. He didn't get far before Megatron himself appeared before him, stopping his vehicle mode in its tracks by stomping on it.

"Aha! Not the finish! Not the finish!" Knock Out pleaded.

"I am in need of an explanation, doctor." Megatron spoke quietly as Knock Out tried to squirm out from under his foot.

Megatron's optics narrowed as he contemplated what to do next.

"You've been keeping secrets Knock Out."

Knock Out made another poor attempt at deception.

"Why I was just taking a little, ah, personal time to..."

"To spy?" he was swiftly cut off by Megatron.

"Tell me Knock Out, how many more came here with you?"

Knock Out was quickly running out of excuses "...Uhhh."

Megatron is about to finish him, when a Ground Bridge suddenly opened and Optimus himself came flying through tackling Megatron "Arghhhhh!"

Megatron was stunned into falling forwards, Optimus backed off before he recovered.

"...Optimus!" Megatron was shocked for a moment. Once he got over the initial surprise, he readied his arm cannon for a fight.

While Optimus too stood ready, the other Autobots arrived to back him up.

"Why have you come back to this point in time Megatron? What is it you are trying to accomplish?" Optimus asked sternly.

Megatron looked at Optimus.

"So you've been brought up to speed." he lowered his arm. "Very well Optimus, I will answer your questions."

Optimus did the same, but far more hesitantly.

"Optimus, I know that what I am about to tell you will seem like nothing but another deception. But I will be honest with you." Megatron continued. "I plan to end this war, in favor of the Autobots."

Everyone was stunned; none of them had expected that!

"Why would you do this?" Optimus asked still suspicious.

"I have my reasons; that is all I can tell you for now. You can rest assured that you will know what to do when the time comes."

"And just what's supposed to happen?" asked Smokescreen skeptically.

"I will explain in small terms so that you might _all_ understand. Once the Space Bridge is modified, the highly volatile energon will be expelled from the event horizon of the portal itself. As the Decepticons watch, the rapidly expanding field of energy will envelop this ship. As this happens, the ship and all aboard will be rendered harmless do to energon overload." Megatron explained.

"Well, he's lying." Knock Out, who had managed to escape Megatron's grip warned plainly.

"He does that you know." Cliffjumper agreed.

"For many years, I have gained much. But I have lost far more." Megatron spoke wistfully.

Suddenly, a dozen Vehicon troops appeared, they stood ready to fire on the Autobots.

Megatron looked at Optimus again.

"Do you still doubt me Optimus?"

Optimus looked back at Megatron with twinge of sadness.

"I do not know." he answered honestly just before he ran through the Ground Bridge.

The Decepticons looked at each other in confusion once the Autobots were gone.

**Chapter 7**

Megatron was still waiting, as Starscream approached.

"I have located the breach in the security grid master. It looks as if someone used Decepticon codes to shut down the cloaking field. Rest assured I am taking measures to unsure such a breach in security will not be repeated." he informed him.

"Very good Starscream." was all Megatron would say.

Starscream however was still puzzled.

"I still don't understand any of this. Why go to such lengths to kidnap Knock Out? He's not a very good intelligence source." he pondered aloud.

Megatron gave Starscream a penetrating glare.

"Starscream! You are not to speak of this to anyone else! Is that understood?" he ordered.

Starscream jumped in surprise and fear at Megatron's tone.

"Argh! Uh yes, of course master." he whimpered.

Megatron nodded.

"I do not wish news of this to spread. For the moment, silence is crucial for our success."

Starscream bowed unashamedly.

"Rest assured master you can rely upon me."

Megatron scoffed slightly at Starscream's claim, though Starscream failed to notice.

Soundwave watched silently from the corner.

xxxx

As Megatron and Starscream reached the Space Bridge they landed.

"Everything is as it was meant to be." Megatron affirmed wistfully.

Starscream cocked his head in confusion.

"Master, is anything the matter?"

Megatron snapped out of his stupor .

"Oh course not. Everything is unfolding as I designed."

Starscream seemed less than convinced, but didn't push the subject.

"Shall we go back then?"

"Not yet." Megatron answered him. "I wish to remain a moment longer. Go, return to the ship and await my return."

"As you wish master, I'm certain it will be most gratifying to see our dreams finally come to fruition." Starscream bowed before departing.

Megatron continued to look upon the Space Bridge with wistful longing.

"It was a fool´s dream. I have other priorities now."

xxxx.

"Soundwave," Megatron asked as he reentered the ships bridge "Is everything being modified according to the new specifications?"

Soundwave nodded in the affirmative.

"Very good." he told Soundwave.

"Starscream." he addressed the commander. "You have asked yourself what exactly we are doing here, correct?"

"Oh, why yes my lord." Starscream replied humbly.

"Good, I have called you here to explain exactly what my plans are for this planet." Megatron informed him.

"What you see here." he pointed to the Space Bridge.

"Is the weapon that will wipe out all organic life on earth. With the modifications made to the device, it will wipe out the entire human population with energon radiation. In doing so only a handful of Autobots will remain to stand between us, and all the energon spoils that lay waiting for us to cease them."

Starscream was so amazed at the scope of Megatron's plan that he took a step back in surprise.

"Master, you never fail to amaze."

Megatron continued.

"Yes...and with Optimus Prime gone, the entire universe will be ours for the taking."

**Chapter 8**

"This plan, it's crazy. What's Bucket Head trying to pull?" Cliffjumper argued.

"He claims his traveling through time will help us, and then let's you leave his ship without a fight?" Ratchet inquired.

"So it would appear." Optimus admitted, "We cannot be certain of anything at the moment. But if Megatron is telling the truth..."

"He most certainly is not!" Knock Out spoke up as he got off the operating table where Ratchet had been treating his injuries.

He walked over to Optimus.

"In case you've forgotten, this is _Megatron_ we're talking about! _Lord Megatron_, _the Emperor of Destruction_!" he glared up at Optimus.

"I am aware of whom we are dealing with." Optimus pointed out gently.

Knock Out was about to continue arguing, when Bumblebee smacked him outside the head and buzzed disapprovingly at him.

"Hey! What hot-dogging?" Knock Out argued back rubbing his head.

"Bee's right Knock Out. That was a stupid stunt you pulled." Smokescreen noted with a hint of disapproval.

Knock Out turned to Smokescreen, more stunned than upset.

"Come again?"

"You think you're brave because of what you pulled?" Smokescreen continued.

"A real hero is the bot who carries responsibility, for you, for everybody on the team, without complaint..." Smokescreen sighed.

"...Forget it. Don't listen to me." he then walked off without another word.

Jack stood astounded.

"Whoa...has he, always been like that?" he asked as Knock Out and Wheeljack traded puzzled looks.

"No, he hasn't..." Wheeljack noted.

Even Predaking looked on curiously at the retreating Autobot.

Meanwhile Ratchet looked at Optimus with unease.

"Optimus, do you see the weak points in Megatron's story?" he whispered.

Optimus looked to Ratchet, confused.

"Weak points?"

"Inconsistencies, gaps, whatever you want to call them. For all the eons I've known Megatron. I have never known him to be entirely honest about anything."

"I am aware of that Ratchet, but I am also aware of what Smokescreen and the others have told us about him. If Megatron truly wishes to change for the better, I want him to have that chance."

Ratchet realized that Optimus wasn't going to change his mind, so he dropped the subject.

Optimus in turn was silent for a long time afterward.

xxxx

Smokescreen walked through the vault room.

"Can't believe I just said that..." he thought aloud.

"I used to pull stunts like that!"

Still...

...It was still plaguing him; whether he'd made the right decision. He'd been thinking about it more and more lately. He sighed as he looked upon his reflection in the vault doors window.

"What if I panicked?" he asked aloud.

"...Guess it doesn't matter, Optimus is still gone. Only now the Matrix's gone too." he stopped looking at his reflection and sighed again.

Did Optimus approve of his actions, he wondered. Part of him wanted to know, and part of him was too ashamed to think about it.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Predaking had come up behind him until he spoke.

"What plagues you Autobot?" the Predacon asked with mildly curiosity.

"At the moment..." Smokescreen sighed.

"Have you ever been given a responsibility that you just didn't think you were cut out for?" he asked honestly.

"Never," Predaking explained.

"I have always known I was destined for greatness."

"Oh yeah, right." Smokescreen felt disappointed, but not altogether surprised by the answer.

Predaking noticed this and elaborated.

"You see, while the memoires of my past lives are still a jumble. I know the path I walk will only make me stronger. The trials of combat make me capable of leadership." Predaking nodded to himself.

"Wait, fighting isn't what defines a leader!" Smokescreen protested.

"Is not a strong leader what you where referring too?" Predaking argued with a raised brow. "If you do not believe me...what do you believe defines one who leads?" he asked incredulously.

Smokescreen thought for a moment.

"A leader isn't someone who goes looking for a fight... a leader doesn't _not_ have fear. A leader feels fear, he has too, but when he has too, he pushes past it. Because, because he's a leader, he has to care more about everyone else. He always thinks of himself last..."

"Is that truly what you believe?" asked Predaking.

Smokescreen thought about that, but before he could say anything, the intercom went off and Optimus could be heard.

"Everyone please report to the command center."

xxxx

Smokescreen and Predaking were the last to arrive.

Optimus looked at each member to the team. They looked at him worried expressions. He then turned to the future Autobots.

"First I would like to thank you Autobots from the future for your assistance." Optimus, nodded to them. "You've proven most helpful in this crisis."

"Still not enough to be trusted with the plan to get us home until now apparently." grumbled Knock Out.

"Not helping!" Arcee quickly punched him in the arm.

"Hey! Why does everyone keep hitting me?" Knock Out demanded.

"Like Bee said; we can't afford anymore hot-dogging. We don't have the numbers." she explained.

"Arcee is correct Knock Out, while your effort to obtain intelligence on Megatron's plans is commendable. You should not have been so caviler to endanger yourself in such a way." Optimus pointed out.

"Please..." Knock Out started to grumble. He stopped when he noticed Arcee ready to smack him again.

Optimus turned to the group.

"Back to the subject at hand, we're making our stand against Megatron." he nodded. "We will board the Decepticons warship."

"Wait, how can we do that? The Cons 'll be jamming us again, won't they?" asked Bulkhead.

"We will not bridge to a point inside the ship." Optimus answered. "We will be transporting ourselves onto it from the outside."

Everyone was left stunned.

"And just how are we going to know the ship will be where we're bridging too exactly?" asked Arcee.

"That would be due to my handiwork I imagine." Knock Out surmised.

Optimus nodded.

"Thanks to the information gathered by Knock Out, we now know exactly where the ship must be in order to activate the Space Bridge."

"Okay, so where do we go when we get inside?" asked Arcee.

Optimus continued.

"We will divide our forces to maximize our chances. I will lead one team with the majority of our forces onto the Decepticons warship and attack. Making the Decepticons believe that we wish to capture their ship, while at a smaller team of at least two bridges to the Decepticon Space Bridge, in order to sabotage it."

"Makes sense, divide and conquer." shrugged Cliffjumper. "But isn't it kinda risky sending so small a team to take Space Bridge?" he asked.

Optimus nodded.

"You are correct in that the mission will be dangerous Cliffjumper. But, in order to avoid detection, and keep the main body of the Decepticon forces focused upon us. The stealth team will need to be small, and swift."

"And what of us?" Predaking asked suspiciously.

Optimus approached Predaking.

"We would greatly appreciate your assistance in this matter. But if you do not wish to be involved you may remain here at the base."

Predaking appeared to be thinking it over. Then he looked from Darksteel to the Autobots, and finally to Miko, who gave him a pleading look.

He sighed, "It has not escaped my attention that without your assistance we Predacons will never be able to return to our own time. And that until such time you will need all the help you can get."

Miko and Darksteel cheered.

"Yahoo!"

"_...Great._" Wheeljack huffed.

Optimus nodded.

"Do to your serving aboard the Decepticon warship, your knowledge of the ships layout will make you best studied for the assault team."

"Smokescreen," Optimus turned back to the others. "You will lead the Stealth Team. It will be your job to get to the Space Bridge controls and sabotage the device itself."

Smokescreen was stunned.

"Optimus, are you sure that's a good Idea?" he looked down worriedly for a moment. "I've never led a team before."

Optimus smiled lightly.

"I am certain you will do fine Smokescreen."

This seemed to give Smokescreen courage, he nodded.

"I wont let you down Optimus!"

Knock Out heaved a sigh.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus called.

Jack looked to Arcee and Smokescreen.

"Be seeing yeah?"

The pair looked to each other, then back to Jack and nodded.

"Be careful Bee." Raf implored Bumblebee nervously.

Bumblebee whirred reassuringly before he stood up and made ready to depart.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko grumbled too Bulkhead.

"Don't even think about following us." Bulkhead ordered as he and Wheeljack made ready to leave.

As Ratchet readied the Ground Bridge, he paused to look at Optimus.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans I will never forgive you."

While Optimus did not turn he responded with a curt.

"Until we meet again, old friend."

He then looked to the two Autobot teams and called.

"Autobots roll out!" and at his commander everyone transformed to vehicle mode and entered the Ground Bridge.

**Chapter 9**

The Ground Bridge opened, and Optimus was the first one out, weapons at the ready. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper came next. The rest soon followed.

Optimus led the group to one of the landing bay doors. Once they got inside they began to cautiously make their way through the corridors; they then came to a split

"Your call boss bot." Cliffjumper whispered to Optimus.

Optimus looked back to Predaking.

"Predaking, do you know the quickest route to the engine room from our current location?"

Predaking stepped forward and looked around.

"The engine room should be that way." he pointed to the right.

Optimus thought for a moment.

"Very well, Predaking, Darksteel, Cliffjumper, and Wheeljack will continue to the engine room and attempt to disable the ship, while I lead the others in an assault on the bridge."

"Wha…!" Wheeljack started.

Optimus cut him off.

"Wheeljack, your group will no doubt face heavy resistance. While I do not doubt the Wreckers proficiency at sabotage, you will still need back-up."

Wheeljack wanted to argue, but in the end decided against it.

"Right, whatever you say Chief."

Then Predaking and Darksteel transformed to beast mode again and raced off in the direction of the engine room.

"Hey, wait up!" Cliffjumper called after them.

"Oh, well... never expected to live forever." he shrugged before charging after them.

xxxx

Megatron didn´t know if the Autobots did not trust his plan would succeed or if they were simply planning to take him back to the present, in the end it didn´t matter. So long as his plan proceeded without delay.

At that moment Starscream raced into the room.

"Lord Megatron. We have a problem!"

"Yes Starscream. What is it now?" he sighed.

"The Autobots are storming the ship, and at least two of them are on the Space Bridge right now!" he informed him. "I believe they are attempting to sabotage it my liege!"

"What!" Megatron bellowed.

Megatron quickly collected himself.

"Starscream, order the troops to hold back the Autobot's aboard the ship for as long as possible. I will deal with those attempting to sabotage the Space Bridge myself."

"Uh, yes master." Starscream bowed.

"Again the Autobots interfere, even when I work in their own interests!" Megatron whispered bitterly.

xxxx

Meanwhile Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, Predaking and Darksteel, who had just taken the engine room were now attempting to hold back the Decepticon forces trying to retake it.

Wheeljack turned to Cliffjumper, who was trying to shut down the engines.

"How's it goin' with that engine?"

Cliffjumper, who was still working didn't look up as he answered.

"Working on it."

Predaking used his flamethrower to push back the advancing troopers, but nearly hit Wheeljack as well.

"Hey!" Wheeljack snapped. "Watch who you're aiming at Con!"

The two glared at each other as the tension between them rose again, until Cliffjumper interrupted.

"Will you two knock it off?!" he argued.

His outburst surprised both of them.

"Look I know you two got issues. But we don't have the time for clashing egos! So whatever problems you've got, stow em!" he demanded.

Taken aback, Wheeljack and Predaking turned back to each other.

Eventually Wheeljack gave a small shrug, but said nothing.

Before Predaking could say anything, one of the Vehicons managed to slide a grenade into the room.

Wheeljack noticed it just as it was about to blow.

"Grenade!" Wheeljack called as he stood up.

Before anyone else could react, it went off.

Badly battered but otherwise unharmed, Predaking and Cliffjumper pulled themselves out of the debris.

"What was that?!" Darksteel asked as he clawed his way out of the ruble.

Cliffjumper rubbed his head.

"Guess somebody thought it was better to blow us up than raid the engine room. Looks like it didn't work, since we're all still online."

Darksteel looked around and something caught his eye.

"Doesn't look that way to me." he pointed to something in the ruble.

Predaking and Cliffjumper looked to see what he was talking about, Wheeljack lay motionless with optics closed; it appeared he'd suffered the brunt of the explosion.

Cliffjumper rushed over to the downed Wrecker.

"Wheeljack! Wheeljack, you okay?"

Wheeljack's optics flickered on.

"I've been hit by a grenade blast at point blank range. What do you think?"

"Right, dumb question." Cliffjumper conceded.

"Well that...tickled." Wheeljack joked weakly.

Cliffjumper carefully propped him up.

"Whaddit you do?"

Wheeljack glanced at what was left of the force-field device he'd used to protect the others from the brunt of the explosion.

"Gotta remember to thank Bee for letting me borrow that." he mused weakly.

Predaking was genuinely confused.

"Just what exactly where you attempting to prove Autobot?"

"Nothing, just doing my job, not like were pals now or anything." Wheeljack shrugged. He then winced at the effort.

At that moment, though he didn't know why. Anger burned within Predaking, kindling into a tranquil rage. Standing up, Predaking turned away and calmly began to walk out of the room.

"What's up boss?" Darksteel asked confused.

This got Cliffjumper's attention as well.

"Where do you think you're going? There's over a dozen Decepticons out there!" he argued.

Predaking paused, "I am going to step out." he spoke in a very controlled tone. "Stay here until I return. I will only be gone a moment..."

Meanwhile the Vehicons had grown bold, assuming the explosion had succeeded.

"I still hear voices inside. They're probably halfway to the scrapyard by now." one Vehicon boasted to the others. "Let's finish um off!"

This bolstered the others and they were about to enter the engine room to finish off the survivors, when Predaking came out to face them.

The Vehicons paused in surprise. Their leader tried to encourage them again.

"What are we afraid of?" he argued. "It's just one Autobot!"

Predaking clenched his fist.

"I am no Autobot weakling... I, am a BEAST!"

Predaking then transformed into his beast mode and let out a fierce roar before charging at the terrified troopers.

**Chapter 10**

Megatron stood ready to leave the ship and fly to the Space Bridge.

Starscream didn´t seem that comfortable with the situation.

"With all due respect master, do you really plan on confronting the Autobots alone?"

"I will handle the situation. Starscream, you are in command until I return." Megatron said with a glance at his second in command.

"You should at least allow me to accompany you." Starscream offered.

"And what do you think your presence would offer me?" Megatron glared down at Starscream, who cringed slightly.

"No, I need you here to command the ship."

The truth was it was simply too dangerous to allow anyone else to accompany him in order for his plan to work.

No, he must go alone.

Starscream nodded in reply and watched as Megatron transformed to vehicle mode and left.

"I cannot... _Will_ not...be stopped! Not when I'm so _close!_"

With that he transformed and set off as quickly as his vehicle mode would take him.

xxxx

Meanwhile Smokescreen and Knock Out emerged from the second Ground Bridge portal and ran as fast as they could to the Space Bridge controls.

"We're still _miles_ from the main controls." Knock Out grumbled.

"We can drive the rest of the way." Smokescreen noted.

"First sensible suggestion I've heard all day." Knock Out agreed.

With that they both changed into vehicle mode.

"Hope the Big O can keep Megatron busy long enough for this plan of his to work." Knock Out worried openly.

"Don´t worry about Optimus." Smokescreen replied. "He can take care of himself."

xxxx

Back aboard the Nemesis, Starscream stood on the bridge and beside him stood Soundwave, as explosions were heard outside the bridge doors.

"What was that?!" Starscream demanded.

Soundwave went to one of the monitors and pulled up an image on the screen. It was an image of Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

Starscream stepped over to the monitor.

"How do they keep finding ways of getting aboard this ship?" he grumbled.

He then turned to one of the Vehicons.

"Send reinforcements up here at once!" he ordered.

"Commander Starscream, we're receiving a transmission." the Vehicon at the communication console informed him. "It appears as if the Autobots have taken the engine room."

"What!" Starscream exclaimed.

"What happened to the extra troops I'd tasked to retake that section?!" he demanded.

"We don't know commander." The Vehicon trooper answered honestly.

"We have reports that the Autobots are accompanied by some kind of, monster. It appears the attack on bridge was just a distraction. They could disable the engines at any moment." he informed Starscream.

Starscream snarled.

"Deal with the Autobots in the engine room first. Then send reinforcements to hold the bridge immediately!" he ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Soundwave, take charge here whilst I..." Starscream turned to where Soundwave had been a moment ago, only to see he was gone.

"Great! Now the communications officer is missing! What else can go wrong?!"

**Chapter 11**

Optimus called Smokescreen on his communicator.

"Smokescreen, what is your situation? Have your reached the Space Bridge control yet?" he asked.

"Where almost there. Knock Out forgot to mention how far this thing was before we bridged here." Smokescreen answered.

"We are currently still engaged with the Decepticon forces holding the bridge; it will take some time before we can join you. So you and Knock Out will have to disable it yourselves."

"Understood Optimus. We're on our way." Smokescreen replied.

"Optimus and the others are still tied up, looks like we'll have to handle this one on our own." he called to Knock Out.

"Great, I've always wanted to fight a desperate battle against impossible odds." Knock Out jeered.

At that Smokescreen was reminded of something.

"Say I've been meaning to ask. How'd you manage to lower the warship's shields when you infiltrated the ship?"

Knock Out stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?"

Smokescreen stopped as well.

"It was just a question." he replied.

"Back up, I never got the chance to lower the cloaking field. I thought Ratchet found a shut off from his end." Knock Out replied stunned.

This revelation worried Smokescreen.

"Now wait a minute, even with the uplink. Ratchet never got the chance to hack the Con's computer."

"Well it wasn't me!" Knock Out replied. "And if it wasn't me, and it wasn't..."

Smokescreen tried to shake off the growing feeling of dread.

"Look either way there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just get this done."

He revved up his engine and began driving again.

"We'll worry about the rest later..."

Knock Out followed.

"See, these are the kinds of things that should be discussed _before_ going on suicide missions!" he bemoaned.

xxxx

Back aboard the ship Soundwave watched what was happening from a monitor.

"This day continues to amaze." a voice spoke from behind him.

Soundwave switched the monitor to observe Predaking as he tore his way through the Deceptions attempting to defend the ship.

"So this is the end." the voice continued. "Certainly a rather peculiar way to go."

At that moment Soundwave seemed to come to a decision. He turned around to face the Megatron still being held prisoner.

Megatron continued.

"So what will you do now, Soundwave?"

Soundwave turned away and walked back to the monitor. He the pressed a key on the pad, and Megatron fell to the floor.

Freed, Megatron looked up, and grinned.

xxxx

The Megatron of the present was just about to land upon the Space Bridge. Desperation overcame him. He wanted this to be over with as quickly as possible, he wanted his freedom back.

Meanwhile, Smokescreen and Knock Out had arrived at the Space Bridge controls and looked around for any sign of Decepticons.

"Well, I suppose now is the time we say something epic and profound." Smokescreen noted.

Knock Out waited pointedly as Smokescreen thought for a moment.

"...I got nothing. Let's do it." Smokescreen shrugged.

But just as they were about to get started, they felt the thump of something landing upon the Space Bridge behind them. The pair turned to see Megatron standing before them.

"Gah!" Knock Out yelped as he jumped back in surprise.

"So what do we have here? An Autobot scout." Megatron looked from one to the other.

"...And a _former_ Decepticon medic. This _is_ an interesting turn."

He then spotted Smokescreen, who he now recognized.

"Aw yes, I never forget a face, Smokescreen, the scout who would be a hero."

**Chapter 12**

Smokescreen and Megatron stood in opposition.

"While I'm not entirely surprised Optimus didn't trust my word, I'm still feeling generous. I will allow you both to live, if you walk away now." Megatron offered.

Knock Out kept looking back and forth between the two nervously.

"Knock Out." Smokescreen spoke without taking his eyes off of Megatron. "Get to those controls. I'll keep Megatron busy."

Knock Out gave Smokescreen a _highly_ skeptical look.

"Pardon me if this sounds out of line but, _have you gone mad!_"

Smokescreen continued to glare at Megatron.

"Just go; I know what I'm doing." he urged.

Megatron smirked.

"Interesting, I've always been rather charmed by heroic nonsense." he proceeded to try and blast Smokescreen with his arm cannon.

Smokescreen tried to activate the Phase Shifter to let the blast pass through him, but he wasn't quick enough and got hit, hard.

Knock Out looked on terrified as Megatron slowly walked by, ignoring him completely.

Smokescreen tried to get back on his feet as Megatron approached.

Megatron used his new powers to create a blade made of Dark Energon. Smokescreen glared defiantly at Megatron for a moment, but his defiance ebbed away and a moment later he looked toward the ground sullen.

Just then, Knock Out interposed himself between Smokescreen and the Decepticon warlord.

Smokescreen looked from Knock Out to Megatron in shock.

"Knock Out? What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.

Knock Out smirked.

"So sorry to interrupt your moment of glory Smokey. But I just can't resist stealing the spotlight."

Knock Out turned around to face Megatron.

"Follow the line to the flow regulator to the Energon pump. I'm sure Ratchet can fill you in on the rest."

Megatron raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Of all the twists and turns this day could have taken. Why throw your life away so recklessly doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I know it's uncharacteristically heroic of me." Knock Out shrugged causally.

He then pulled out an Energon prod, preparing to fight.

"Thing is; the bots took me in when they had every reason to shove me into a trash compactor. And I just hate owing favors. Rahhh!" he then charged at Megatron.

xxxx

Knock Out did a feint, rushed Megatron from behind and stabbed him with the prod. Megatron actually tumbled slightly; Knock Out waved a hand impetuously.

"It's for times like these that one should never forget. Never antagonize someone who knows as much about _pain_ as a _doctor!_" he pointed out.

The good doctor wasn't finished yet however. Knock Out kept taking pot shots at Megatron's joints.

"Think fast!" he shouted before charging again.

Unfortunately Megatron saw it coming, and caught Knock Out's arm mid-swing.

Megatron while winded recovered quickly.

"A most commendable effort doctor. I will not underestimate you again!" Megatron took a moment to pay the Doctor a compliment.

Knock Out didn't have long to worry. With a single punch Megatron rendered him unconscious. It was a miracle the doctor survived the devastating blow. And yet, Megatron didn't try to finish him off.

Smokescreen was just about to demand Megatron release him when suddenly, and abruptly. Megatron simply dropped Knock Out. Not even bothering to crush him underfoot. He just dropped Knock Out and let him be.

A sense of foreboding overwhelmed Smokescreen at this point, Megatron was _never_ merciful.

"Scrap!"

Megatron looked directly at Smokescreen.

"Optimus this is Smokescreen, do you read? Optimus!" Smokescreen called over the comm system, but for some reason he got nothing but static.

"I'm jamming your communications, Optimus and the others will not be joining us. Now, I will not ask you again. Walk away _now__!_" Megatron explained.

Smokescreen answered with a shot that only bounced off Megatron's armor.

xxxx

Smokescreen knew that dodging and ducking wasn't enough to stop Megatron, and the Phase Shifter must have its limits. He knew his only chance would be to wait for the right moment, because he wouldn't get a second chance.

"Come Smokescreen. All I want is for you and the other Autobot's to leave." Megatron had his back turned to him.

That's when something occurred to Smokescreen. If he could just stall Megatron long enough, Optimus and the others would come to investigate.

"And let you keep this Space Bridge? You _must_ be crazy!" he called from his hiding place.

Megatron's hands balled into fists at his sides.

"You don't understand..." he whispered harshly.

"Then explain it to me!" Smokescreen countered.

Megatron took a step forward then stopped.

"All you had to do was wait. I would have ended this, I still can! I only need time! Give me that and the Autobots can win this war. With a minimum of casualties!" he called.

Smokescreen wasn't convinced.

"You seriously expect me to by that?" he asked.

"Think about it." Megatron countered. "You've met Cliffjumper haven't you?"

That gave Smokescreen pause.

"If I'm aloud to finish my work here. He and those like him who died before will now live!" Megatron argued.

None of this was making any sense to Smokescreen.

"So what, your just going to rewrite the timeline out of the goodness of your heart?" he jeered.

Megatron sneered.

"You'll be saving Optimus..." Megatron grinned.

Smokescreen's head jerked up at that.

"What about Optimus?" he demanded.

Megatron's grin broadened.

"I know he sacrificed his Spark. If I'm allowed to complete my plan. He will have no need to perish. Optimus, Cliffjumper, and so many more. They can _all_ live again." Megatron elaborated.

Smokescreen didn't know what to do. If Megatron was telling the truth, Optimus and the others would be spared their fate. Megatron didn't have the right to hold their lives in his hands, but did _he_? Did he have anymore right to change history than Megatron? Then, a thought occurred to him.

"What about Knock Out?"

Megatron was taken off guard.

"...What?" he asked in return.

"And Predaking. And Darksteel. And Shockwave. What'll happen to them?"

"The Knock Out of the past is still stationed on Earth. He wont be harmed." Megatron waved off the question.

"And the others?" Smokescreen pressed.

Megatron scowled.

"I know your trying to make a point, but I can't see it."

Smokescreen took a moment to look out from behind his hiding place to see Megatron was beginning to grow impatient.

"And that's your problem Megatron. You still think everybody else is expendable!"

Megatron pointed his cannon at the downed Knock Out.

"Enough debate!" he hissed.

xxxx

Meanwhile, Optimus and the others were still trying to take the warships main bridge.

"We should have been done with this by now!" Arcee called over the noise of weapons fire.

"That's gonna be pretty hard unless we get some backup! And fast!" Bulkhead argued.

Just then Optimus received a transmission.

"Optimus, are you alright?" called Ratchet.

"We are fine Ratchet." he answered. "What is the status of Stealth Team?"

"That's why I called you. I've been monitoring, Wheeljack and Knock Out's life signals just went critical."

Just then another transmission interrupted them.

"This is Cliffjumper! We've got a medical emergency! I've got an Autobot down!" Cliffjumper's voice cut across all the Autobot comm systems.

Arcee took the call.

"Cliff, what happened?" she asked over the comm.

"...It's Wheeljack." Cliffjumper said somberly.

Bulkhead suddenly looked up in alarm.

"Took the brunt of a grenade. He's banged up plenty." Cliffjumper added.

"Very well Cliffjumper." Optimus then tried to contact Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen, what is the status of Stealth Team?" but there was only static.

Optimus turned to the others.

"Smokescreen and Knock Out may be in need of assistance. We have no choice but to forgo taking the ship."

"What about Wheeljack?" Bulkhead argued.

Optimus turned to Bulkhead.

"Rest assured we will not abandon Wheeljack, but our top priority is to disable the Decepticon Space Bridge."

Before Bulkhead could protest, they were interrupted by another transmission.

"Relax Bulk, I ain't about to join the Well of Allsparks just yet."

Bulkhead was taken aback.

"Jackie?"

"You go on, help the kid outta whatever scrap he's in. I'm fine." Wheeljack continued.

They were interrupted again by flash of light behind them. What closely resembled a Ground Bridge formed and a single individual emerged.

Before them stood a new Autobot, who bore an uncanny resemblance to Bumblebee.

Arcee looked the Bumblebee standing beside her confused.

"Okay, you got a brother you've never told us about?" she asked. He shook his head whirred fervently in denial at the idea.

The Bumblebee of the present spoke.

"I know this is going to sound a little crazy but…" he started.

"The Megatron of the future has travelled into the past. And you're here to stop him." Arcee and Bullhead finished.

Bumblebee was stunned for a moment, then slouched.

"Don't tell me, you heard this story already?"

xxxx

Smokescreen knew he had to do something. If he didn't act Knock Out would be dead in moments.

So he ran to stop Megatron. Unfortunately he left himself wide open for an attack.

Megatron reacted quickly and blasted Smokescreen in the chest. As he began to float away, Smokescreen's optics begins to flicker.

At that moment the Autobots from past and future arrived through the Ground Bridge. Only to witness the aftermath of Megatron's assault.

Optimus looked upon the scene in shock and horror.

"...No!" he whispered.

As he plunged lifelessly into deep space Smokescreen's optics began to grow dim.

Back in the present, the core of Cybertron stirred. Suddenly a beam of light, thicker than his thigh, and too bright to look at, lanced out from the core right past Ratchet and went directly into the portal created by the arch.

The other Autobots stood in awe as this happened. Even Sky Lynx had to shield his optics from the brightness.

Ultra Magnus was awestruck.

"By the Allspark!" he proclaimed in awe.

Ratchet looked from Magnus to the beam of light.

"Ultra Magnus, you may very well be correct."

The energy flew out of a vortex created by the Kronosphere and connected with Smokescreen's body. At that moment the light completely consumed him and everyone present had to turn away due to the intense brightness.

Smokescreen then found himself alive and well in a seemingly endless space of black emptiness.

"Hello, where is this? What's going on?" he called.

Then a light flickered into existence before him, and Optimus Prime formed out of the light.

"Congratulations Smokescreen."

"Optimus? Optimus!" Smokescreen raced over to Optimus. He looked up at Prime in a mixture awe and disbelief.

"I don't understand. What just happened?"

Optimus smiled knowingly.

"I've been watching you're progress from that very first day you entered our lives Smokescreen. The lessons you've learned since you arrived on earth have taught you well."

Smokescreen still felt uneasy. He finally decided to ask Optimus about what had been bothering him all this time.

"Optimus I have to ask, why would you pick _me_ to be a Prime? Bee, Arcee…anyone else on the team would be better." he argued.

"Smokescreen, you were worthy of being Prime because you've proven you _are_ worthy." Optimus answered patiently.

Smokescreen looked away.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'm as worthy as you think I am."

"It's true that I'm not infallible." Optimus conceded.

Smokescreen looked up at him in surprise.

"No one is infallible Smokescreen." Optimus continued. "Not even the Primes. You possess something else, the strength to bear the greatest burden of all."

Smokescreen sighed.

"Optimus, I need to ask you something else."

"What is that?" Optimus asked curiously.

"…You once said I didn't have a choice in this, is that true?"

Optimus gently shock his head.

"I was incorrect before, you always have a choice. In the end that is the only thing that any of us can ever truly control."

Smokescreen was confused.

"What's that?"

Again Optimus smiled.

"Whether we are good, or evil."

Smokescreen pondered that for a moment.

"I was starting to think destiny was in charge of everything, like it was something you couldn't escape…"

"Your destiny is whatever you make it. Do not think otherwise." Optimus assured him.

Smokescreen thought about that for a moment, then clenched his fists and straightened up.

"...I've got to go back." he stated plainly.

"That is entirely up to you." Optimus offered.

Silence again.

"Megatron's still alive." Smokescreen thought aloud.

"True. He still possesses the ability to manipulate time." Optimus agreed.

Smokescreen looked Optimus in the eye.

"Well then I've got to go, right?"

"I believe." said Optimus. "If you choose to go back, there is a chance you can help the others. And...you may save more than one life this day. If you consider that a worthy goal...then we must part, for the moment."

Smokescreen looked up to Optimus, and smiled.

"Right! About time I got back. I've still got work to do."

Suddenly, a shining sphere of energy emerges from Smokescreen's chest and begins to swirl around him while a pulsing white light grows from his very center.

Optimus smiled.

"That Smokescreen...is why you are worthy."

Smokescreen was lifted into the air, whirls of white light blanketed him, and he disappeared in a brilliant flash, like a supernova.

Above the Space Bridge, the orb of light floats down to the ground. Everyone watches as the light fades away.

"What was that?" asked Cliffjumper as he and Bumblebee hoisted Knock Out up.

"I am not certain." said Optimus as the light faded.

"Look!" Bulkhead pointed.

When the light died down enough for everyone to look again, they were taken aback but what they saw before them.

Megatron shielded his optics and backed away from the light as it came closer. Smokescreen landed back onto the Space Bridge, only this Smokescreen was entirely different from the one they knew. He seemed taller now. The wings on his back are now accompanied with small booster rockets on his back. Additionally he had gained new shoulder armor and hip guards that seamlessly integrated into his form. Though on close inspection, it was possible to tell that it was indeed Smokescreen standing before them.

He turned his attention to Megatron.

"Megatron!" he called as his new battle-mask covered his face.

"No…!" Megatron whispered before he leveled his cannon and fired.

Smokescreen briefly activated the Phase Shifter, rendering Megatron's attacks useless as he charged his opponent at amazing speed. In desperation Megatron continued to fire, but every shot passed straight through Smokescreen.

Confident, but not arrogant Smokescreen rushed Megatron and kicked him squarely in the chest with so much force that he was sent flying.

"...BE GONE!" Smokescreen declared.

Megatron surprised and confused was thrown by the kick so hard that was slammed into the wall of the Space Bridge.

Smokescreen paused for a moment to look at his hands in wonder. This was the doing of the Matrix; he felt its energy flowing through him.

Wheeljack, helped by Bulkhead was well enough to note his surprise.

"Smokescreen! That you kid?" he asked bewildered.

"What happened to you?" Darksteel asked, as he looked on in awe.

Smokescreen looked to his hands in wonder, uncertain how to reply.

**Chapter 13**

Megatron was defeated; there was no doubt as Smokescreen, Optimus and the others stood around him. All that was left to do now was decide what to do with Megatron next.

Megatron was trying to support himself and get back on his feet, but he no longer possessed the strength to stand.

Smokescreen loomed over the fallen Decepticon leader.

For his part, Megatron did not resist.

"It's over...Finish it." he stated flatly.

Smokescreen only stood there, silent. Even if no one else understood, something told him what he was about to do was the right thing.

Predaking looked from Megatron to Smokescreen with evident impatience.

"Why do you hesitate? Finish it!" he demanded.

Optimus interposed himself between Predaking and Smokescreen.

"Obviously Megatron must answer for his crimes." he took a moment look back at their fallen foe, then faced Predaking again.

"But not in this manner. Or we would be no better than Decepticons." he argued.

Predaking was about to object when Wheeljack interrupted him.

"I'm with the Pred on this one Optimus. Let's just scrap the guy and get it over with." he concurred, much to shock of everyone present.

Predaking himself looked upon Wheeljack stunned.

Wheeljack noticed this and shrugged.

"A good idea's a good idea, right?" he asked weakly.

Once he got over being stunned, Predaking nodded solemnly in return.

Unbeknownst to them, Smokescreen had his own idea about what to do.

"Whoa Smokescreen, what are you doing?!" Cliffjumper asked stunned.

This drew the attention of the others, who were all meet with the shocking sight of Smokescreen, offering a hand to Megatron.

"There's still hope for you, but you have to let us help you." Smokescreen spoke thoughtfully. "You've always done everything yourself. I see now that's because you were afraid you couldn't' trust anyone else. I'm asking you to put that behind you. And let us help you now. I know that might sound a little silly, but, their it is." he finished.

Megatron looked up to Smokescreen in surprise then looked away.

"You would offer redemption, even to one as unworthy as I?" he asked with a weak chuckle.

"All sentient beings are worthy of redemption Megatron." Optimus offered.

"There's something else you're not telling us." Smokescreen continued. "Why do all this?"

Megatron looked around at all of them.

"I suppose there's no point in hiding it any longer." he sighed. "I originally planned to return to the past in order to undo a mistake."

Megatron paused for a moment, then continued.

"I had planned to prevent my past self from infusing his, _our_ spark," he corrected. "With Dark Energon."

Everyone was confused at Megatron's confession.

"That's why you did all this? Put everyone through all of this?!" Arcee demanded.

Megatron smirked weakly.

"Yes, again I act only in my own self-interest. I had no grandiose schemes; you need not hold back your disappointment." he agreed.

While many of the others looked upon Megatron with different levels of disgust, Optimus and Smokescreen continued to look on with sympathy.

"But why, why would you do that?" Smokescreen persisted.

Megatron looked away again.

"So that my Spark would be allowed to join with the Well of Allsparks." he answered after a moments hesitation.

That drew everyone's attention.

"Whoa, whoa, what's that supposed to mean?" Bulkhead inquired looking confused.

Wheeljack scoffed at that.

"Every Spark goes back to the Well when a bot expires. You can't change that." he argued unconvinced.

Again Megatron smirked weakly. Optimus seemed to understand before anyone else.

"It was the Dark Energon?" he asked.

His words drew everyone's attention to him now.

**Chapter 15**

Inside the warship Starscream was trying to regroup the Decepticon forces.

"Commander Starscream, the Autobots have captured the Space Bridge." one Vehicon called him.

"Scrap!" the commander snarled angrily.

A moment later the bridge door opened and Soundwave appeared, accompanied by Megatron.

"Soundwave? What are you doing with the imposter?" Starscream demanded as the Vehicons readied to attack.

Megatron didn't move, but Soundwave let Laserbeak lose and it disabled all the Vehicons in the room before they had a chance to fire upon either of them.

Starscream looked on in shock as they fell to Laserbeak. He then cringed as Megatron slowly approached.

Megatron glared at Starscream.

"You should rejoice Starscream." he said gently.

"Wha...?" Starscream stopped cringing. He then looked from Soundwave to Megatron confused.

The Megatron of the past only grinned maliciously.

"Your one "true" master has returned." he explained.

Starscream looked from Megatron to Soundwave thoroughly confused.

"...Wha?"

xxxx

Back on the Space Bridge, the Autobots were still gathered around Megatron.

"As always Optimus, you are as perceptive as ever." Megatron chuckled.

"But I suppose it really doesn't matter anymore. Without the remote device we won't be able to return ourselves to the present time." he explained.

"Wait; can't we just have Ratchet send us another time portal remote?" Wheeljack asked with evident concern.

Megatron shook his head.

"Hardly. From what Shockwave explained to me. Without an arch on this end, one must have the remote device to control the one from the present. And I left the only one in existence back aboard the ship."

In that moment Starscream, Soundwave, and the Megatron of the present came in for a landing. All three transformed and landed to stand before them, accompanied by a dozen Vehicons. The Decepticons clearly outnumbered the Autobots.

Starscream had weapons ready for a confrontation. Megatron however stood at ease arms at his back.

"I see you are not happy to see me _imposter_." the Megatron of the past noted with a hint of bitterness.

Megatron said nothing.

"From your reaction I would take that your own plans have failed?" the past Megatron continued.

Again, he said nothing.

"But as usual, I have a knack for getting out of impossible situations. Now, what should be done with the rest of you?"

The Megatron of the past glared at each of them for a moment.

"You are an irritant. I suggest you all leave, immediately."

Soundwave pulled out the remote to the Kronoshpere and handed it to Optimus.

"With this your wayward compatriots should return to their time and place of origin." Megatron added as Soundwave placed the device in Optimus's hand.

"Now go before I change my mind." the Megatron of the past turned, and began to walk away.

The Autobots and Predacons watched unbelieving at what had just happened.

**Chapter 16**

The assembled Autobots, Decepticons and Predacons alike watched after the Megatron of the past, walking away from such power.

"Why do you do this Megatron? What do you gain?" asked Optimus.

"It is most likely that he has sabotaged the device and wishes us to use it to destroy ourselves." Predaking growled at the retreating Decepticons.

Megatron smirked.

"A clever ploy, but not the case. You see, I have been granted a glimpse of the future. And with that foreknowledge I will be able to prevent any mistakes I would have made previously. And of course I know that the _great_ Optimus Prime would never stoop to tampering with such technology for the benefit of the Autobots. For as I'm certain we are all aware, Optimus would consider a weapon of such caliber far too dangerous ever use again." he explained and turned to leave.

Soundwave followed behind obediently but Starscream lingered to give one last threat.

"Just don't expect any further gestures of generosity on _our_ part."

Cliffjumper smirked.

"Generosity, didn't know you knew a big kid word like that Scream."

Starscream scold at Cliffjumper before transforming and flying off to join Megatron and Soundwave.

Arcee came up behind him.

"You know Cliff; I don't think Starscream likes you much."

Cliffjumper smiled.

"Starscream? He knows I only mock because I care."

Bumblebee looked after the pair sadly.

He then turned his attention back to the group as a whole.

"We have to be going now. And I have to warn you all. Once we go back, everything that's happened here today… will be erased."

Everyone was stunned.

"What?!"

Bumblebee elaborated.

"From what I was told. All of us going back will undo all the effects of Megatron's time travel. It'll cause a time distortion to restore the time line to its original state. Meaning everyone in the past will all lose their memory of these events, because they'll have never have happened."

Back at the base, the kids also heard the news.

"But I don't want to forget any of this! This has been the best day ever!" Miko argued.

"We'll forget everything?" Jack pondered sadly.

Raf began to look sullen as well, but Bumblebee spoke to them over the comm system.

"Don't worry guys. Even with the timeline restored, we'll still meet." he said kindly.

That seemed to ease the children's worries, though Ratchet grumbled a bit under his breath.

Optimus handed the remote to Smokescreen.

"If that is how it must be, then so be it. We will make do." he consoled them.

Smokescreen looked at the remote then to Optimus.

"…I understand. Only, I don't know how to operate it." he looked at the device in his hand.

Megatron stepped forward.

"I know how." he offered.

Smokescreen nodded and handed the device to Megatron, who took the remote and activated it. Suddenly a sphere of bright, blue and white light patterns moving erratically in the air surrounded them.

"By Primus!" Arcee exclaimed quietly.

"We have to go now." Bumblebee pointed out sadly.

"Right." Smokescreen looked back at the Autobots of the past. "Let's go home."

When the group walked through, a large whirlpool of energy erupted from the point of origin, spreading quickly and engulfing the area and beyond as time reset itself.

xxxx

The group landed back in the present time, everyone was overjoyed to see them.

"Are you all alright? Has anyone been injured?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Welcome back!" Bulkhead cheered as he slapped Wheeljack on the back. Who winced a bit thanks to his injures.

"Tell me you didn't tamper with the time space continuum?" Arcee asked suspiciously.

Sky Lynx greeted Predaking and Darksteel with evident relief. He then noticed Smokescreen standing off to the side.

"What happened to that one?" he asked as he pointed at Smokescreen.

Feeling slightly self-conscious, Smokescreen looked away and didn't respond at first.

Arcee, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead eyed him suspiciously while Bumblebee and the others tried to think of what to say.

"...Smokescreen, that can't...how, did you?" Arcee started.

But before she could finish, Knock Out interrupted her.

"Wait a minute, wait. Wait a minute." he waved his arms in confusion. "Let me get this straight. We were sent back in time, Smokescreen got his fancy new look in the past. But once we came back to the present everything that happened there was undone. But that would mean Smokescreen can't still have his upgrade, but he does so... Am I making any sense here?" Knock Out looked around bewildered.

"Nah, but that's okay." said Wheeljack as he gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Arcee looked up at Smokescreen.

"Well, you're taller." she noted as she narrowed her optics at him.

"Oh!" Bumblebee snapped his figures. "Almost forgot." he then turned away from the others for a moment.

"Hey Doc, you reading me?" he spoke to someone over his comm link.

"Great, I did what you said. Yeah it worked perfect, the timeline was restored. Yeah just like last time." Bumblebee nodded with a smile. "Thanks again. Sure, I'll be sure to drop by first chance I get."

Once he finished Bumblebee turned around and rejoined the others.

Meanwhile, Megatron stood alone, looking over Shockwave's now lifeless form where it had been placed after Ultra Magnus had saved it from being sucked into the time portal. Everyone else was so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice him leave the room.

Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus and Predaking stood along with the others before the Kronosphere.

Ratchet had his hand on the button.

"Just give the order. And this machine will be out of commission."

"Optimus...thank you." Smokescreen mumbled, then he turned to Ratchet. "...Do it."

With that Ratchet induced the overload, and the device let off a few sparks before self-destructing.

"Now it's over." Smokescreen told them. As he looked around he noticed Megatron was now missing.

xxxx

Smokescreen found him standing in the ruins of Iacon, looking off into the sky.

"What do you want of me?" Megatron asked without turning to face him.

Curious Smokescreen came up to stand beside him.

"What are you doing out here, all alone?" he asked.

Megatron sighed.

"It's ironic, isn't it? Those who've hated me over the centuries, they will disappear with time. Yet I..." his voice faltered slightly. "Shall linger on, alone."

"You are not alone you know. We can help, if you let us." Smokescreen offered.

Megatron looked skyward.

"I appreciate the offer..."

Smokescreen shook his head.

"I think I understand. Some paths have to be walked alone."

Megatron actually chuckled a bit at that.

"Indeed, you can tell your companions to rest assured. I will cause them no further trouble, though I wouldn't blame them for doubting my word."

Smokescreen nodded.

"...Where will you go?" he asked curious.

Megatron pondered for a moment.

"I don't really know, perhaps Torkulon. I've heard they aren't very discriminating on whom they grant asylum." he answered thoughtfully.

That seemed to satisfy Smokescreen.

"Good luck; I hope you find what you're looking for." he replied.

Megatron nodded thoughtfully at that.

"While you and I are far from friends. I suppose it would do no harm for me to wish the same of yourself." and with that Megatron transformed and took flight.

Smokescreen remained in that spot for some time. Looking up into the sky he could see the first stars that were beginning to shine.

As Smokescreen was thinking about everything that had happened, Arcee came walking up.

"What brings you out here?" he asked.

"You actually." Arcee stated.

"Magnus needs you, it's started." she finished with a small smile.

"Started? What's started?" Smokescreen looked down at her confused.

"A formal treaty between the Autobots and Predacons, Predaking's _insisting_ on it." she replied.

"Really..." Smokescreen was a bit surprised by Predakings sudden interest in diplomacy.

"That sounds promising." he noted thoughtfully.

Arcee glanced up at him.

"Yeah, except his Highness won't get the ball rolling until you show up, says everyone of "importance" should be present for the _proceedings_." Arcee continued.

"What me, important?" Smokescreen blinked.

"Well I that's what I heard." she shrugged.

Smokescreen felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"A treaty with the Predacons. Won't that be something to see?"

"What about Megatron?" she asked in a more serious tone. "Shouldn't we put him on trial?"

"He left..." Smokescreen looked back up into the sky.

Arcee blinked at that.

"He's not going to get very far. Even if he gets out of the system, he won't be able to live on any civilized planets. He should know that."

"I think he knew." Smokescreen explained as he continued to look up into the sky.

Arcee looked up as well.

"He's going to get himself killed, isn't he?" it wasn't a question.

Smokescreen thought about that for a moment, then grinned.

"I honestly don't know. Thing is, don't see it that way."

Arcee blinked.

"You're joking?" she asked baffled.

"No I'm serious; just don't ask me to explain It." he replied with a slight smile.

"Well, we better get back."

With that Smokescreen turned to leave and Arcee followed.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, now comes the part where I clear up any lingering confusion.

First I'd like to explain that I changed the my writing style for his story compared to my last was because I wanted to try something different (thought my story might look better with actual chapters I'm sorry to say I still haven't figured out how to do that).

Second, why I chose to write a "Time Travel" story for Transformers Prime. And lastly, why I chose the characters I did to star in my story.

The underlying reason I chose to write a story about time travel is simple. I've always wanted too! Though I'll admit when I first started writing I hadn't even figured out exactly what point in time a should send the character. But once I put the focus on Megatron trying to stop his past self from using Dark Energon, choosing the series five opening episodes just made sense.

Lastly, I specifically picked characters that I had noticed had not received as much attention during season three, and the Predacon's Rising film as they could have. I also made it a point to give each of my six characters a kind of mini arc that would playout alongside the main story.

Smokescreen's arc was one of learning to take responsibility, instead of running from it. And as I'm sure your all wondering, the reason I didn't give him a "Prime" related name at the end is simply because I couldn't think of one. So I'll admit I sort of skipped that part, sorry.

Wheeljack's was basically about him learning to let go of old grudges.

Knock Out's story was mostly about him learning that the world doesn't revolve around him.

I'll admit Predaking's arc was one of my favorites. I specifically wrote the kids in because I wanted him to interact with them. Now I'll admit I'm not a huge Miko fan, but I soon realized that she'd be the one out of the three to interact with Predaking the most. So I had the pair form a friendship, with Predaking realizing that humans are an admirable species. And also realizing that if his own kind had been resurrected, Miko and all other humans on Earth would have been wiped out. So he comes to grips with the fact that his race is gone, but those who've come since are worthy of life themselves.

As for the reason I didn't kill off Megatron at the end, by the time I'd gotten to the point were I had originally planned to finish him off. I found that I couldn't do so in any way that worked. I'd turned him into a far to sympathetic character to bring myself to do so. While I'll admit he still did terrible things (killing Shockwave for example), I still couldn't justify killing him at the end. So in the end I gave him a cop-out.

An interesting side note, I've never counted myself as a big Knock Out fan. Heck I only added him to the story because I wanted an even number of time traveling characters (two Autobot's, Decepticons and Predacons). But as I started writing moments with him in them, I noticed he's actually fun to write. So I added that part where he snuck aboard the warship at the last minute.

Of course I'd like to point out that I tried to keep the character's personalities as inline with how they were portrayed in the series as possible. Also, I put in a great deal of effort not to add any OC characters (to be honest I'm not much of a fan of Original Characters) or plot devices (though I'll admit I took some liberties with Smokescreen's transformation, in case your wondering, he's new form is supposed to make him look a bit like a muscle car with lots of extra exhaust pipes and an exposed engine).

Everything in my story has appeared in Transformers fiction, including the time machine itself. You'd have to look it up to confirm of course. I'm not a huge Transformers fan, but I make it a point to do my homework. I also added tons of Transformers references for all those hardcore fans who might wish to read this story (see if you can find them all). And before anyone comes to the wrong conclusions, I never intended their to be any innuendos in the story. So if their are, I apologize.

And so, my tale comes to an end. There may or may not be a sequel. It all depends on whether you hate this (I respect public opinion, so if you hate this story I promise I wont write a sequel).


End file.
